


You Cant Stop A Love Like Ours

by HaxxaMaria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Stephan Strange, Alpha Thor, Alpha Wade Wilson, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Darcy Lewis, Beta Jane Foster, Beta Wanda Maximoff, Cheating, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark’s Biological Child, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Single-Parent Tony Stark, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 38,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaxxaMaria/pseuds/HaxxaMaria
Summary: After a one-night stand with Thor, Steve finds himself struggling with new issues and embarking on a new journey: Parenthood. Will Thor admit who he truly has feelings for or will he remain in a relationship with the wrong person?*Updates will be whenever as as soon as I can*





	1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**  

Isn’t it confusing how ones life can change in the blink of an eye. How enemies can go to lovers, how the most beloved can end up alone. The idea of fairytales surround our minds with the most unique ideas of love and affection. But in this life there are no fairytales. Beauty got killed by the beast. There are no dwarves to run away to in the middle of the forest. There is no Prince Charming riding valiantly on his noble steed to save the damsel in distress. No, in this life we must save ourselves. 

Life has a funny way of showing that it cares. We go through it never really knowing where we will go next or what will happen. And for many of the group of “Earths Mightiest Heroes” this was most certainly the case. They were a dysfunctional team, made up of two assassins, two super-soldiers, one genius, one angry Green Giant, a Demi-god, a witch  and finally another ex military man. 

However, no matter how dysfunctional this family of eleven truly were, some had even managed to find love within the chaos. Natasha, fearless assassin and female Alpha had found love in Beta, Bruce Banner, a shy genius with a love of biology and all things science. 

Omega, James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes had been found by his best friend two years ago shortly after the battle of New York and since then had been in a loving relationship with his Alpha, Sam Wilson. The two had originally hated each other nevertheless it had only taken the pair a mere 2 months of arguing and one heat from Bucky for the two to put aside their differences and bond, forming one of the greatest love story’s Steve had ever seen.

Tony, while he hadn’t found solace in a romantic partner, had a son, Peter Benjamin Stark who had been born out of wedlock and a drunken one night stand 16 years ago. Peter was like his father in every single way. He was a science nerd and loved helping his father around in the lab. At the age of 15 he had been bitten by a radioactive spider when visiting a lab on a school trip and now took the persona of Spiderman. Despite not being a full Avenger, he often went on patrol around the neighbourhood. 

Steve Rogers, however well his story starts here. Exactly two and a half years after the Man Out Of Time awoke from his 70 year sleep in the Antarctic. Watch as he finds a different kind of love in a world full of hatred and war and watch how that love will also become his destruction. 


	2. 1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *No smut sorry guys* 
> 
> Things get heated between Steve and Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer and better guys I promise x

The story begins with a post-fight party hosted by none other than the resident genius, Tony Stark himself. Everyone, excluding Peter who was underaged was drinking and despite the time being only ten o'clock, the team were pretty far gone, includingthe ones who couldn't regularly get drunk. Thor had recently returned from Asgard with several bottles of mead, which had been generously passed around through the Avengers that had high metabolisms.

From where he stood playing pool with Sam, Steve observed his teammates and S.H.I.E.L.D associates across the room. Sharon and Rumlow we’re engaged in what seemed as a serious conversation while Maria and Fury stood at the bar, laughing. On the couch, Natasha was sat gracefully sipping her vodka while engaging in a flirtatious conversation with Bruce who sat beside her with interlocked fingers. Despite being in an Alpha/Beta relationship, the two worlds extremely well and everyone had no doubt of their love of one another. 

Opposite Natasha and Bruce, Bucky lay with his head on Sams shoulder as they drunk beer straight from the brown glass bottles. They shared small butmeaningful kisses and Sam nipped slightly at the bond mark laying proudly on Bucky's neck. Although they weren't the most conventional of couples; it worked for them. The large amount bickering had turned into flirtatious banter and sex and if he was being honest (though he’d never admit it to them) Steve was thrilled to have his two best friends (minus Tony) together and  even planning their future children together. 

When the time had reached eleven o’clock Peter, had finally retreated back to his bedroom due to having school the following day but not before kissing Tony on the forehead and warning him not to drink too much. He said goodbye to the team including Rhodey and Pepper before heading off to sleep for the night, leaving the adults to do their own thing.

Eventually after beating Sam several times at snooker, Steve headed over to and Thor where they were in their own little world, sharing old stories of Asgard on Thors behalf and Brooklyn from Steve. They spoke about growing up with brothers (despite Bucky not being a blood relative, and Loki being adopted, it never stopped them from calling each other brothers) and exchanged crazy stories including a dragon head and bar brawls in the 30's.  Not that he'd ever admit it, but the Captain always did have a soft spot for the God, and slowly as it tends to do, admiration had turned into love. No matter how much he loved Thor; Steve never let it get the better of him especially during battle and he told himself that he would never tell Thor due to his relationship with Dr Jane Foster. She was a beta from New Mexico and Steve respected her wholeheartedly and would never sacrifice their relationship for his own happiness. Ignoring the sharp pains in his chest every time he saw them together had become a natural occurrence to Steve and his heats only made the intensity of his feelings grow quickly and uncontrollably.

His mind was blurred as he half-consciously listener to the newest tale Thor was telling him about when he and Loki were younger. It included something about Loki, a snake, Thor liking snakes and Loki stabbing Thor. Steve's eyes drifted to Thor's body. From his veiny, bulging muscles and soft pink lips, Steve could have kissed him right there. Not just his appearance however was driving him mad; Thor's scent was enough to knock Steve out. The sweet mix of pine and lavender was enough for Steve to want to submit to his omega level. But instead he kept his composure and focused on the story, definitely not thinking about sketching Thor in this moment. The light reflected perfectly in his eyes and highlighted the blue in his eyes perfectly as well as the bulge in his muscles.

However, as it tends to do, the night passed by too quickly for Steve's liking and soon enough he and Thor were the only ones left in the room. All of the other couples and teammates had gone to bed (Steve wasn't stupid he knew what his best friend was really up to) and time had quickly turned to 2am.

"Steven?" Thor asked, peering into Steve's eyes as if he were trying to figure something out.

"Yes?"

"I think I'd like to kiss you"

Steve was taken aback. He couldn't do this. Not to Jane, sweet, kind Jane who had done nothing but be friendly with him. But them he also heard Tony's voice in his head from a previous conversation a week or so back. _Let yourself be selfish sometimes Steve. You deserve to be happy too._  He was right. He deserved happiness just as much as the rest of them did. So after moments of hesitation and weighing out the pros and cons in his head Steve replied with all the authority he could gather “Then do it" 

Thor pressed his mouth against Steve's and it was just as the soldier had imagined. Needy but slow, harsh but gentle, demanding yet perfect in all it was. In Steve’s defence, he hadn’t even noticed how the situation had escalated because as far as he was concerned, the rest of the night passed in all but a blur as clothes were thrown hastily across the room and kisses were exchanged across various body parts. Nothing else mattered but the fateful and disastrous sound of moaning of names and then finally the post-sex bliss.

Unfortunately that bliss didn’t last long because when Steve finally awoke in the morning; he was once again alone. There was no note. No explanation for the alphas unusual behaviour nor was there any sign that the alpha had been there in the first place. If Steve hadn’t been so sure of the events, he would be questioning last nights actions but he knew that even with as much as he had drunk from the Asgardian liquor; he was in the correct state of mind and so was Thor. Nevertheless, Steve found himself wondering what he had done wrong and couldn’t help but to sit in bed and cry. 


	3. 2. The Ugly Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out some unexpected news and so does Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m seeing Endgame tomorrow and I’m soo nervous x

It had been two weeks since what Steve had now labelled"the incident" with Thor. What had once made him think that Thor may return his feelings, now had left an oversized hole in his heart. His mind played over the night on repeat, but even more so the morning after. Thor hadn't even stayed to face the consequences. When Steve had awoken, extremely hungover and with a migraine the size of Texas, Thor had left already and the two hadn't seen each other since. As a result of Thor's cowardice behaviour; Steve had spent the rest of the day in the gym, beating punchbags like there was no tomorrow and trying to work away his troubles.

And he did; for all of two weeks.

It was now the fourth day in a row that Steve had found himself on his knees in the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach rather violently, if he may add. However this was not the extent of his symptoms for he was also suffering from having a strange ache in his lower back and even found himself gagging at the thought of a cup of coffee. The final straw was being a week late for his heat. Due to the serum, Steve's heats had never been early and they'd never been late it was one of the many ways that he felt he had been gifted by the serum. Anyways, if it were not for his mother being a midwife, Steve would have been ignorant to his problem. Fortunately for Steve; this has been the case and as soon as it dawned on him, the super soldier had raced off as fast as he could to the nearest convenience store to pick up a few of the small tests that could change his life forever. Luckily he had managed to arrive back at the Avengers tower without anyone seeing him and went straight into the bathroom to pee on what will determine his future.

For the three whole minutes that Steve was waiting for the results, time seemed to be at a standstill. He refused to let out a breath in worry of having a panic attack and somehow managed to keep his cool until the timer on his phone buzzed signalling the end of the wait.He flipped the tests as quickly as ripping off a bandaid.

 _Pregnant_

_Positive_

_Two_ _lines_

Shit. Now what was he to do? He was pregnant with Thor's baby. The baby of Captain America and Thor Odinson. The heir to the Asgardian throne. Shit.

What was he going to do? He couldn't keep it could he? But he certainly didn't have the heart to abort it. No he would go through with the pregnancy and put the baby up for adoption. It was the only way. Thor wasn't ever at the tower so it would be easy keeping it from him.He'd just have to explain the situation to the team. Tell them the news and confidently mention that he does not want to keep the baby and is giving it up the moment it was born.

"Steve you in here? I really need to talk to you" Bucky called out through the door.

"Sure Buck give me a second" Steve replied, throwing the test away quickly before opening the door. "What's wrong?"

"I have some news. Omega stuff."

"Go on" Steve replied, sitting down with Bucky on his bed.

"I'm pregnant" Bucky smiled lightly.

"Oh. Wow. Congratulations" Steve faked a smile and hugged his best friend. "I was wondering why you smelt so differently recently. How far along are you?"

"Three months." Bucky replied. "Sam knows, I told him last week but we wanted you to know second."

"I can't believe I'm going to be an Uncle" Steve smiled truthfully.

"Well about that. Was kinda hoping you'd be promoted to Godfather actually"

"I'd be honoured to" Steve replied, hugging Bucky.

"Something's off about you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Buck. I'm happy for you"

"Rogers. What's going on?" Bucky demanded.

Steve stayed silent for a minute before sighing and confessing his secret to Bucky. "I'm pregnant too, just found out."

"Oh my god. Is it Thor's?" Of course Bucky had been the only one that Steve had told about *that* night. He hadn't even told Sam and honestly didn't plan to until the recent revelation.

Steve nodded his head almost robotically.

"Oh god. Steve I'm so sorry. D'you know what you're going to do?"

"I'm not keeping it. I'm giving it up for adoption after it's born" Steve said automatically.

"Steve just think about it"

"I have. I don't want a baby Bucky. I especially don't want the baby of the man who broke my heart"

"Okay. I'll support you, til the end of the line" Bucky replied softly, pulling Steve into a comfort hug. Despite himself disagreeing with his best friends choice, he had once promised to support him through everything and he would honour that until the day he died. "You need to see a doctor though. And tell the rest of the team."

"Not yet. Just... let's talk about you for a while okay? This is really exciting for you."

"Uh yea...I'm really happy about it." Bucky replied wearily. He knew Steve was deflecting but felt it best to leave him alone until he wanted to talk. "Y'Know me and Sam didn't exactly get off to the best start and it's been a little difficult readjusting after everything but I think I'm confident that HYDRA is officially out of my head."

"That's so brilliant Buck. I'm proud of you" Steve smiled weakly.

Bucky blushed lightly at the memory of him and Sam mating. They had known each other for little over two months before bonding but it had been the best moment of all of the near one-hundred years of his life.

"Have you seen anyone yet? For a..." Steve asked so innocently. He couldn't say the other proper name. It made him sick just thinking about it.

"Yea. Heard the heartbeat and all. You won't get that for a while though. You're what two weeks along?" Bucky estimated.

"Yea. Two weeks in a couple days."

"No matter what you do, Steve I will support you.Just think about it alright? It's still early days and my kid could always use a playmate" Bucky stood up and gave a small rub of his stomach. 

"Promise" Steve replied as Bucky punched his arm and left the room. "Promise" he whispered.


	4. It Hurts Like Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s first appointment and he finally tells the team!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter because hey why not xx

Two weeks later found Steve in a difficult situation. The constant sickness was harder to hide now and he'd found himself getting awfully sick in front of his family. There had even been moments where he couldn't get to the bathroom in time and threw up on Tony's extremely expensive Gucci shoes or in Clint's baseball cap (in which he had apologised for profoundly and then paid for both items to be replaced. He'd even gone the extra mile to get the entire Mets baseball team to sign it as an extra apology and bribe to ensure that Clint didn't tell anyone.) Unfortunately for himself, the one month mark had also signified the beginning of his scent changing which happened during the time period in which the baby would gain a heartbeat. So far, Bruce had been the only one to mention it but Steve brushed it off to an "oncoming heat"but still he knew he was running out of time as well as excuses. Finally, enough was enough and Natasha began questioning Steve when she found him yet again, throwing up his breakfast in the kitchens trash can.

"Alright, Rogers what's up with you?"

"Nothing, Natasha I'm fine alright" Steve lied before retching again.

"No, you're not. No what's wromg?" She sighed rubbing his back.

"Assemble the team. Tell them common room, 5 minutes. Peter too!" he instructed, walking towards the elevator to freshen up.

When he arrived back downstairs, the entire team looked worriedly at their leader. Bucky gave him a nod of encouragement and smiled. He had told the team of his pregnancy the day after telling Steve and so far they had all been incredibly supportive it sometimes made him wonder what he had done to deserve them.

"Uncle Steve are you okay?" Peter asked, getting up to hug his uncle. The whole team, especially Tony knew that Peter had a particular favourite in Steve as the two had an undeniable bond that no one could break.

"I've assembled you here to tell you some news. And I want you to be supportive with my decision."

"Steve?" Clint asked, still extremely worried for his Captains health.

"I'm pregnant." Stew revealed blandly.

A mixture of questions were thrown in the air at the same time and Steve took a slow, deep breath before beginning to answer them. "I'm a month along so I should be due around August. No the father will not be involved because I'm not keeping it."

"Steve think about this for a second. Think about what you'd be giving up" Bruce replied , softly.

"I've done nothing but think about it for the past two weeks Bruce."

"Who's the father?" Wanda asked politely.

Steve took a shaky breath. "Thor. We had a one night only thing at Tony's party last month. I'm not going to tell him, there's no point in making complications when not necessary. You don't have to agree with what I'm doing. But it's my body and my life that this affects."

"I can't believe this. I can't believe Thor would do that to you and Jane. It was consensual right?" Sam was shocked to say the least but said nothing else.

"Yes. We both consented that night and while I regret my actions I don't regret telling him how I feel."

"Is that why he left without the usual goodbye? Did he say goodbye to you?" Tony demanded, suddenly finding himself becoming extremely over- protective over one of his best friends.

"That's not important Tony."

"Steve did he leave without saying goodbye?"

"Yes" He sighed, letting a tear roll down his face.

Peter raced to hug Steve again as he sat down. "I'm sorry Uncle Steve."

"It's okay Pete, really. I've come to terms with it and I've found a great adoption agency to take it in after it's born."

"So there's going to be two pregnant super soldiers around the tower. I can't deal with that amount of hormones"

"Shut it, Barton" Natasha snapped.

"We support whatever your decision is Steve." Wanda replied as they all joined together for a group hug.

Steve sniffled when they pulled away and wiped furiously at his eyes. "I'd better tell Fury the news."

"D'you want me to come?" Bucky asked, standing up.

"No I'm good thanks Buck. This is something I have to do myself." Steve smiled before leaving.

The next month passed fairly quickly in the Avengers tower and Bucky had finally been taken off of active duty as well as finding out that him and Sam were going to have a baby boy. The pair had been jubilated by the news and immediately starting planning out the nursery. Steve, on the other hand had his first appointment with his OB/GYN, Dr Cho at S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters . He felt a mixture of nervousness and a hidden excitement at the thought of finally being able to see his baby.

After taking his blood pressure, weight and other medical, Steve lay down on the provided bed and flinched slightly at the cold translucent gel that would allow him to see the being inside of him.

"Okay so if you look at the little clump of cells on the left that is your baby" Dr Cho grinned, pointing out the foetus to Steve, who was now on the verge of tears. "It's still early so if you would like to talk about your options we can."

"What are the options?" Steve asked, still staring in awe at the machinery.

"So there's always the option to keep the child of course, there is also a nearby abortion clinic if you feel you would like to terminate the pregnancy which is still an option until your 12 week mark. There are also several adoption agencies in Manhattan area that would work but the choice is entirely yours." Dr Cho helpfully explained but Steve was still adamant about his decision.

"I've had a look at an agency. I'm not too sure of the protocol to giving up a baby though."

"Well I have several pamphlets that will give you that can explain how it's done and more. Mr Rogers you should also know that with adoption you have the right to withdraw at any time. Just remember to keep your options

"Alright. Thank you Dr Cho."

"Anytime. I'll print off a picture for you Okay?"

Steve nodded silently and looked down at the information in his hand. He still felt extremely overwhelmed at the idea of a baby (never mind Thor's baby!) , not to mention the thought of labour made him feel dreadfully nauseous.

"You're not alone Mr Rogers. There are many others in your situation."

"I don't think there are Dr Cho" Steve counteracted, sighing deeply.

"Maybe not the exact situation but similar, yes. It's entirely your choice but I think a support group may be able to provide you with the comfort that your team may not be able to bring. Like I said however, entirely your choice"  Steve ended the conversation by saying goodbye to Dr Cho and wishing her well.  He knew it may have been rude but he just couldn't stand to hear anyone else lecture him on his decision. _I thought Omegas were supposed to have more freedom in this century._ Steve thought to himself as he mounted his bike and drove off to the tower. _It's going to be a long 9 months._


	5. Stuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor arrives back at the tower with some news and Steve is struggling more than anyone knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is from the movie, neither of which I own.

Two and a half months. That's how long Steve has had to endure Sam and Bucky fawning over Bucky's growing bump while the rest of the team fell in love with the idea of being Aunts and Uncles again. It made him sick just thinking about it (and this time it wasn't the constant morning sickness that plagued him throughout the day). Now, he wasn't saying that he wasn't happy for Bucky, quite the opposite actually. He was thrilled that after everything Bucky had been through, he had managed to find some happiness in the crazy life they led but he couldn't help but wish that it was him and Thor. Watching Sam talk to the now 5 and a half month along baby, deep down made him wish that it was Thor who would lovingly talk to their baby and buy baby grows with himself printed on it the way Sam had done. Sometimes he would dream of himself and Thor baby shopping or painting the nursery together. He would picture himself being the perfect omega and Thor being the most loving alpha anyone could wish for. But the dreams were just that: dreams. They weren't real and never would be. 

Soon jealousy turned to hatred and Steve wished for nothing more but the pregnancy being over with and getting back to being Captain America; Omega leader of the Avengers and leader in the Omega Rights Campaign. He would turn his head at any mention of babies or pregnancy and tried his hardest to ignore all of his instincts. 

When Steve awoke on the 2nd March, he knew it would be one of the darker days. First of all he woke up and immediately threw up into the trash can he kept beside the bed then, after a violent session of nausea he stood up and looked in the mirror pulling at his bed shirt slightly. When he lifted his shirt, instead of being greeted by the familiar sight of his softening abdominal muscles, he saw a small bump forming in its wake. As unnatural as it seemed he shruggedit off, before getting changed and carrying on with his regular routine which include a run around Central Park and then meeting the team in the common room for breakfast.

Unluckily for him, the rest of the team were yet to awake from their slumber and it was only Bucky and Sam in the kitchen, both cooing over and stroking Bucky’s stomach. 

“Hey Stevie!” Bucky greeted, uncharacteristically giddily. 

“What’s going on?” Steve asked.

“The baby’s got hiccups.” Bucky answered, chuckling again as Sam kissed his bump.

“Sorry. How’re you doing Steve?”

“I’m fine Sam, don’t worry about me.”

“We know better than that Rogers.” Bucky crossed his arms.

“Well there’s nothing to know because I am fine.”

“Then you’ll be fine to know Thor’s coming home today” Bucky mused. “With Jane and Darcy” 

Steve froze. 

“That’s great. It’ll be good to see them again” 

“Steve. Stop”

“I’m serious” Steve nodded his head, with tears brimming his eyes. “I can’t wait to see them.”

“Oh Steve” Bucky sighed, getting up and hugging the blonde man. Steve buried his head into Bucky’s neck and took in his familiar scent. 

“I need to put on my scent blockers before he gets here. I’m not telling him” 

“You do what you gotta do man” Sam patted Steve’s shoulder. 

 

Later that day, Thor did indeed arrive with Jane and Darcy in tow. He greeted the Avengers one by one before sitting them down and telling them all that he had news he wanted to share with them. 

“Me and Lady Jane are to be wed!” He expressed, gallantly.

A silent “Oh.” Was Steve’s only reaction. The rest of the team were silent for a moment before Tony cleared his throat and everyone congratulated him, hugging the “Happy” couple. 

“When’s the big day?” Natasha asked.

“June. We didn’t want to wait right Thor?” Jane kissed his cheek, beaming. 

“Well congratulations but I’m afraid have to get ready for a mission. Just send me the details” Steve coughed, standing and hurriedly leaving the room. 

“Is he okay?” Darcy asked.

“He always gets like this before a mission.” Clint lied, giving Steve an alibi. 

“Huh” Jane mused, not believing the archer.

“I think his you-know-what is approaching too actually” Wanda cut in. 

“You can say heats you know. We all get them. Well except you Pete cause your not 18 yet but still..” Tony pointed out. 

“Oh that makes sense.” Darcy gleamed, now believing the teams story. “My Mom was an omega and she was always so weird around he heats” 

“Alright Darce that’s enough of that talk” Jane rolled her eyes. “We came to say that we are going to Asgard to tell Thor’s family the news and won’t be returning for quite some time so the Avengers will have to function without him for a year or so” 

“A year? Thor what about your life here?”

“I must do this Anthony, forgive me”

“Thor we gotta go” Jane whispered after an hour or so of their visit. 

“I shall see you all soon. Wish Steven my best” Thor replied almost sadly before leaving with Jane and Darcy behind. 

“Fucking coward.” Bucky shouts, throwing the lamp and letting it shatter against the wall. 

“Calm down, babe. Stress isn’t good for the baby.”

“No I’m with Barnes. He can’t knock up Steve then propose to Jane.” Tony was shaking in fury as he looked to Bruce.

“Guys come on, he doesn’t know that Steve’s pregnant.”

“No but he sure as hell knows they slept together!” Clint raged. “You don’t do this, especially not to an omega!” 

“Someone needs to check on Steve.I don’t think it should be an Alpha” Natasha suggested.

“I’ll go.”

“No I will.” Tony stood up confidently. “No offence Barnes because I know you two are besties and all but he doesn’t need someone who reminds him of what he doesn’t have. I’ve been in his position. Just let me try okay?”

“Yea. That’s the best thing for him right now” Bucky agreed. 

Tony took the elevator to Steve’s floor and almost cried at what he saw. Steve had one of Thors t-shirts in his hands, scenting it as he cried. A thin blanket covered his legs and on the television, he observed the movie 10 Things I Hate About You. 

“I’m fine” Steve replied, automatically. “You didn’t have to come”

“I wanted to. I’ve been where you are. Kind of” 

Steve looked at him with a questioning look. 

“I wasn’t going to keep Peter. I was 20 and scared and alone. My parents were dead, Rhodes was in the Air Force and I hadn’t even met Pep yet.”

“I didn’t know. I’m sorry Tony”

“I was going to do exactly what you are. Go through with it and then give him up for adoption. I knew that somewhere there would be a barren omega or gay couple or someone that would want him and love him the way I couldn’t.” Tony wiped a tear from his cheek. “Peter was the result of a drunken one night stand and I wanted him to be better. The pregnancy heat was the worse what with no alpha to help me out.”

“What changed?”

“I gave birth with Rhodey by my side at 30 weeks. I was terrified I was going to lose him. Luckily at 7 months the baby develops lungs and should be able to survive outside the womb but that wasn’t the point.”

“How long were you in labour for?”

Tony chuckled before replying: “17 hours. Hardest thing I’ve ever done. But when it was finally over they asked me if I wanted to hold him before they took him away. I was curious so I said yes and I never let him go.”

“That’s beautiful, Tony.”

“I’m not saying it’s going to be the same for you. Far from it actually. But I couldn’t imagine my life without Peter.”

“How old was he when you were kidnapped?” Steve asked.

“10. It’s hard to believe that was 6 years ago now.” 

“A lots happened since” Steve sighed, tearing up. “I have a bump” he announced, lifting his t-shirt. “Saw it this morning” 

 

_I hate the way you're not around,_

_And the fact that you didn't call,_

_But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you,_

_Not even close,_

_Not even a little bit,_

_Not even at all_ .

 

The movie scene ended and Steve looked at the screen before facing Tony again and bursting into tears.Tony sighed softly before hugging the taller man. 

“Why didn’t he call?” Steve sobbed. 

“I don’t know, Steve. I don’t know” Tony comforted. 

“I lost Peggy. I can’t lose him too” 

“You haven’t. You’ve still got us. This team, this family.”

“I’m sorry for crying on you.” Steve laughed, lifting his head. 

“Nah it’s cool. You know what will cheer you up?” 

“What?”

“I’ll send Pete up and you guys can watch movies or talk or whatever until you feel better, how’s that sound.”

“Thank you Tony.”

“Peter loves you Steve. No matter what your decision is at the end of this you will always have him, have us” 

“I know. Thanks Tony”

“No problem Capsicle” Tony smirked, making Steve chuckle. 

“Hey Uncle Steve! Jarvis said you wanted me!” Peter bounced into the room, giddy making both adults laugh. 

“I’ll be in my lab” Tony exited. 

“I wanted to see if you wanted to watch Harry Potter with me? I’ve just finished reading the books and they were pretty good” 

“Ooh yes! But prepare for emotional deaths and things that were in the books and not the movies!” Peter jumped on to the couch and cuddled up to his favourite uncle. “J, play Philosophers stone please!” 

“Of course Master Stark” 


	6. Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve argue and make up.

Now at four months pregnant, Steve had finally agreed (with much encouragement from the team especially his fellow Omegas) to take maternity leave and temporarily step down from his position as Captain, leaving Tony (co-Captain) in charge out on the field. As a result of this; he found himself becoming extremely bored and often begged the team to go out somewhere with him to try something new. Which lead to the next big problem: the public. Steve had agreed to keep the pregnancy away from the public’s eye for the simple reason of his image. The Omega Captain of the Avengers giving up a child? It would seem preposterous to even think and yet the brutal reality of the situation only made Steve feel more determined to get these nine months done with. 

Bucky, on the other hand was loving the pregnancy so far and seemed like the epitome of what an omega should be. Now at six and a half months, he would often be seen reading to his bouncing, unborn baby boy (the first few times had seen Clint laughing at him but regretting it instantly when the knives from the stack had been through this way with a violent glare from Bucky in return) or with Sam picking out new baby grows or Avengers memorabilia for the nursery which was well on its way to completion. To Steve; Bucky had never seemed to have any issues such as a pain in his lower back or sickness at certain smells (for him it had been any red meat) or even the dreaded “morning” sickness that had plagued him throughout the entirety of his pregnancy so far. No, Bucky was perfect. He was the perfect soldier, the perfect Omega for his Alpha and was soon-to-be the perfect mother to his son. 

Steve was especially jealous of his best friend when he had waddled up to him one day whilst he was sketching, all charming and uncharacteristically bubbly. 

“Steve, you know what would be fun?”

“Will it be something I regret?”

“Probably not” Bucky replied. 

“Hmm” Steve hummed.

“Anyway as I was reading online and there was this group just around the corner for pregnant omegas. I thought it might be fun” 

“No way Buck, sorry.”

“Oh come on Stevie why not?”

“Because Bucky I know this is all a rouse to try and get me to keep this thing. I am not you. I don’t want to be a parent.”

“Actually I just thought it would be fun and you could get out of the house but you know what fuck you” Bucky glared, storming out of the room.

“Buck, wait!” Steve had tried to call out but it had been to late, Bucky had stormed off in a furious rage and had left Steve alone in his room. 

“Rogers is everything alright? I’ve just seen Barnes and he was not happy” Tony leaned on the doorway and smiled sympathetically at Steve.

“I’m fine Stark.”

“Nope, not true. What’s happened?”

Steve gave up and sighed before replying: “He wanted me to go to some pregnant omega meeting thing. I accused him of only wanting me to go because he wants me to keep it”

“Oh Steven, you stubborn bastard. He just wanted to cheer you up. He’s been going on and on about how miserable you’ve seemed since Thor announced his engagement.” 

“I feel bad enough as it is Tony. You can leave now.” 

“That’s what I was coming to say actually. Could you pick Pete up from school? Happy’s on vacation in the Bahamas and I have a meeting with Pep in Copenhagen or some shit in like a half hour”

“Of course I will Tony. 3 o’clock right?”

“Yea. Thanks Cap” 

“No problem Tony” Steve chuckled. “I should apologise to Buck.”

“That may be for the best yea” 

“How long will be you be gone?” Steve asked.

“4 days give or take.” Tony replied before pursing his lips. “Go to the meeting Steve. You may benefit from it.”

“Maybe”Steve replied before Tony took his leave. Immediately afterwards, he took the elevator to Bucky and Sams floor to apologise to Bucky for his behaviour, only to see his two best friend embraced in a hug, with Bucky crying lightly on Sams shoulder. 

“Hi guys. Buck can we talk?”

“Sure” Bucky sniffled, wiping his eyes as they left Sam in the lounge and walked into the master bedroom.

“I’m so sorry Bucky. I didn’t mean to upset you”

“I know you don’t like getting help, Steve but that’s all I was trying to do”

“I know, I know. I’ll work on it I promise” Steve felt hot tears in his eyes but he blinked them away immediately. “I’ll go. To ONE meeting. If I don’t like it I won’t go again but I guess it might be a fun way to pass the next five months”

“I know you aren’t keeping the pup Steve. I just wish you wouldn’t shut yourself off like this. It’s not even like Thor and Jane can bond cause she’s a beta and all!”

“They’re married, Buck. I won’t be a home-wrecker. ‘M not that type of ‘mega.” Steve mumbled.

“Steve they’ve been together 5 minutes. I can see it okay, you and Thor were made for each other” 

“Bucky this isn’t some type of movie where we’ll all live happily ever after and me and Thor will bond and have pups and ride of into the Asgardian Sunset together, alright?!”

“Y’know Jane can’t even give him pups cause she’s a Beta. So they won’t have an heir to the throne”

“That’s why there’s surrogacy and IVF”

“D’you think they have that on Asgard?”

“Not sure” Steve shrugged.

“Oh I can just see all of the Omegas throwing themselves at the chance of carrying the heir to the throne” Bucky laughed, sarcastically. “ _Oh King Thor, please chose me, your highness. Oh love me love me_ _”_ he mocked.

Steve threw his head back laughing at his best friends stupidity. Even at six months pregnant, Bucky had been nothing but supportive and caring towards him and it made Steve shake with guilt at the immature and selfish way he had been recently.

“Ouch” Bucky winced.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just a harsh kick. He’s been doing that a lot recently” 

“C...Can I feel?”

“Sure Stevie” Bucky guided Steve’s hand to the bottom of his navel. He was rendered speechless at the small but dominating thumps against his hand. “We can’t wait to see what gender he is. Sam reckons he’s an alpha.”

“And what do you think? Which would you prefer?”

“Honestly I think he’s an alpha. Very rough and likes to kick up a storm when he thinks I’m in trouble. I don’t think I’d mind so long as it’s not a beta” Bucky grinned, cheekily.

“Oh my goodness Buck. That’s your child your talking about” Steve laughed.

“I wanna have grandkids someday Rogers” he replied, chuckling.

“Right because this is going to be your only child” 

“I did always say I want a football team” Bucky smirked. “Think my body’ll be wrecked afterwards. ‘Specially my nipples”

“Too much Buck, too much.”

“You two done having a mother’s meeting in our bedroom now?” Sam knocked on the door. 

“Hmm maybe.” Bucky replied as Sam walked in and wrapped an arm around his Omega’s waist. “Gimme some sugar, sugar”

“I’m going to go before you decide to get frisky with me here”

“Threesomes are always available with us Stevo” Bucky winked, moaning as Sam bit their bondmark.

“In your dreams Buckaroo” Steve replied.

“Believe me it will be” 

“You guys disgust me” Steve called out, walking down the hallway towards the elevator. 

“The meetings next Tuesday at 3!”

”You can pick me up” Steve replied.

“You love us” Bucky called back.

“Nope” 

Steve took his Audi R8 out of the garage before driving to Peters school to pick him up. As soon as the 16-year-old saw him he practically hopped with excitement to where his Uncle stood.

“Hi Uncle Steve!”

“Hey Pete. Your Dad’s in Copenhagen and will be back in a couple days alright?”

“Okay! Hey aren’t you worried about people seeing?”

“I’m not showing that much am I Pete?” Steve teased.

“No, of course not, I mean” Peter stammered.

“It’s alright,I’m messing with you.” Steve slammed the doors of the Audi shut and started the engine. “So Pete. Tell me about your day” 


	7. La Vie En Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal wedding and a surprise visitor for Steve.

“HEIMDALL!” Loki hollered, strutting across the Rainbow Bridge towards the older man and guardian of the nine realms.

“My Prince” Heimdall bowed in response. He remained quiet and kept his head low, knowing the answer to the question Loki was about to answer already. 

“Tell me it’s not true.”

“Your highness...” He began, but shortly got cut off by Loki’s voice soundly unnaturally desperate. 

“Is it true? Is the omega who calls himself Captain, pregnant with my brothers bastard child?”

“Yes, it it true. He bares the unborn heir to the Asgardian throne”

“Take me to him. Now”

“Yes, my Prince” Heimdall bowed again before opening the bifrost and allowing Loki to pass through. 

“One more thing. The babe, a girl or boy?” Loki asked. 

“It’s a.....” 

 

————————————————

 

Steve’s nap was abruptly interrupted by the presence of his former enemy, peering at him from beside the bed and a hand running through his hair. 

“Loki, what are you doing here?”

“So it’s true. You bare Thor’s child”

“How did you know? Does Thor know?” Steve panicked.

“No, my brother does not know.”

“Oh thank God” Steve sighed, taking a deep breath and sitting up, allowing the duvet covers to linger around his extended waist. 

“Steven, I’ve been watching over you. You are as vulnerable as ever and you must understand no one can know about this child”

“Why?”

“Bastard children in the Royal family do not get treated kindly. Believe me.”

“Well if you’ve been watching over me, you’ll know that I’m not keeping it once it’s born.”

“I’ve seen the future, Steven. All I can say is you must be careful” 

“Thank you Loki. Are you staying?” Steve asked.

“I may. You will need protecting and I am willing to do whatever for my brothers child” 

“I’m not delicate, Loki. I can look after it”

“Nonsense. You haven’t even accepted your situation yet.”

“Of course I have”

“Nay, not yet. The royal wedding is in a week, how do you prepare to show up?”

“I...I hadn’t gotten that far yet to honest” Steve replied, sheepishly.

“I have a spell, simple yet useful. It will cover the bump and make you appear as you once were. My mother is looking forwards to meeting you all” Loki suggested.

“Yes, please. And I look forward to meeting her majesty too” 

“It’s strange isn’t it? I too have a child, Sleipnir his name but I was banished from seeing him after the birth”

“Loki that’s horrible, I’m so sorry” 

“He too was a bastard, born from an unexpected heat.”

“You’re an omega?” Steve asked, wide eyed. Loki smiled before waving his hands in the air and all of a sudden the sweet smell of coconut and vanilla filled the air. “I use a spell to cover my scent. When it comes, I will use the same on you. The sight of pregnancy may disappear but you reek of hormones. No offence of course”

“None taken” Steve mumbled, leaning back with a hand in his stomach.

“Has the child kicked yet?”

Steve nodded slowly. “Started the other week” 

“May I?” He pointed to Steve’s bump before placing a pale hand ontop of it. He felt his niece kick against his hand and chuckled lightly. “I am most grateful you have forgiven me, Captain. My actions were not acceptable under any circumstances and I still apologise profoundly.”

“Loki you were brainwashed. If we hadn’t killed Thanos, god knows where you’d be right now.” 

“I owe you my life, Captain. And I shall do whatever it takes to protect the babe” Loki promised. “Now allow me to make my presence known to the others and we shall begin”

“Begin? Begin what?” 

“Your royalty training of course. The Avengers will be introduced as Lords and Ladies to the the Prince and his future queen” 

“Loki I don’t know if I should go” 

“You must. If you want Thor to treat you as normal you must be brave. I know you love him. But the future has been set.”

“You said that before. I’m assuming you know what happens” Steve placed a hand on his stomach and rubbing it it an attempt to calm the unborn child that had decided to play soccer with his internal organs.

“I do yes. And I also know that nothing can change it. Now come we have much to do before we leave” 

_** One week later... ** _

The Avengers landed with a thump on the rainbow bridge. Steve sucked in a deep breath, admiring the scene in front of him. Beside him, Peter was tugging on Tony’s shirt and bouncing up and down likea over hyperactive child.

“Wow, Dad this is so cool. Look at the castle. Man, Ned’s gonna be so jealous”

Steve chuckled at his nephew before placing a hand on his stomach. The spells had been placed just before they had left however it was still taking him time to get used to not having to heave himself around. Bucky, despite being in his seventh month and told by the entire team (including Pepper, Rhodey, Fury and Maria) that he shouldn’t travel ignored everyone’s protests and now stood looking rather queasy, clutching his stomach as he held onto Sams hand for support.

“Babe, Are you okay?” Sam asked his omega. Before Bucky could answer he violently threw up over the side of the bridge. He sheepishly looked up at Sam and replied: “Now I am”

“Come, you all must meet mother and father before the feast tonight.” Loki ushered them all along towards the castle. Once there, the guards opened up the walls and the large group of adults found themselves in front of the throne, and the all-father himself. 

“Avengers, protectors of Earth welcome to Asgard. I hope your time here is pleasant.”

“Thank you, your majesty” Steve bowed along with the rest of the male members of the team while Natasha and Wanda curtsied. “We thank you for your hospitality”

“We thank you for being such good allies with my son. The festivities shall start tonight at the feast. I also apologise for the absence of my son but the wedding preparations are in full function and both him and his new bride have their hands full. Let me show you all to your rooms” 

The wedding was three days later. The team had a front row seat along with Loki, Frigga, Odin and Darcy. Steve had turned out the majority of it, desperately trying to hide his own emotions. He’d never thought that he would have fallen this hard in love and just the thought of the man he was supposed to be with getting married was enough to bring him to tears. Part of him wanted to stop it. Stop the wedding, stop everything. He wanted to scream and kick and shout that that was his alpha it he was the one who would provide Thor with an heir to throne. Before the serum, he had been too weak to be able to carry a pup to full term, in fact he had been too scared to even try but now here he was in an unwanted (to everyone’s else’s knowledge anyway) pregnancy. And he was all alone. His family had been a godsend in the past five months and even though at times it felt all though they were treading on eggshells around him, he appreciated the gestures of kindness they had shown. Not once had they judged him for being an un-bonded, unmarried, pregnant omega. Back in his day, he would have been killed for being an omega let alone in his situation.

The after party began and the night passed quickly, and all around Steve people were dancing, drinking and laughing. Peter had long since retired to his room for the night so Tony was dancing with Wanda while Bruce danced gracefully with Natasha. Clint, on the other was in the middle of a heated drinking competition with Loki and was clearly so drunk he was on the edge of passing out. Bucky and Sam, however had taken refuge in a small corner of the ballroom, their hands intertwined on the omegas belly and whispering in each other’s ears every so often. 

“Wonderful party isn’t it?” A voice beside Steve spoke, gently.

“Beautiful your highness” 

“Come, walk with me, my Lord to the gardens”

“Yes of course, your majesty” Steve replied, placing his hand over Frigga’s and walking beside her. Once they reached the Royal Gardens, they sat on a dark, oak bench next to an array of blue, pink and white roses. 

“Beautiful aren’t they? I grew them myself”

“They are stunning your highness” 

“Enough with the formalities, Steven. Did you know that I grew up with witches and warlocks? My mother was the one who taught me the art of magic, just as I taught Loki” 

Steve paused and looked straight ahead. 

“I can detect my sons spells anywhere. May I?” She gestures towards his stomach as he nodded and with a wave of her hand; Loki’s spell was undone and his bump and scent came back into view. “How far along are you?”

“27 weeks.” Steve replied, quietly.

“Quite the predicament you find yourself in my son”

“I suppose so yes. But I have no, and have never had any intention to disrupt Thor’s relationship I promise. I just want him to be happy” 

“Oh my love, so pure. I know that you wouldn’t do that to him. Do you love him?”

“I...I do yes. But like I said I would never hurt Jane like that.”

“I never did like that woman”

“Pardon me?” Steve replied, confused with the queens bluntness towards her new daughter-in-law.

“She always is bossing my son around, telling him what he can and can’t do. She’s sly I’ll give her that”

“Your majesty I’m afraid I don’t understand what your saying”

“I’m saying that the world has not been kind to you, Captain. Sometimes you must seize what’s in front of you” 

“I couldn’t do that to them. They’re happy”

“When the day comes that my son steps on to the throne, i hope it is beside someone like you. You share a similar love for him that I feel the alpha of my life.”

“That’s awfully kind words you share with me your grace.”

“You’re family now. And so is your little one” 

“Would you like to feel? S’Been kicking up a storm recently” Steve chuckled. 

“Just like her father” Frigga laughed, feeling the baby kick her hand. 

“Wait, her?”

“Yes, congratulations Steven.” 

Steve’s eyes watered. “A girl” For a moment, he allowed himself to revel in the joy. But then, almost as quickly as happiness had come to him, it was snatched away by the remembrance that he was not keeping her. 

“Come, we must be getting back. People will begin to wonder where we are” 


	8. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky goes into labour and baby Wilson is born. Is Steve starting to see the pleasantries of parenthood?

One thing James Buchanan Barnes could agree on was that he lived one of the craziest lives possible. If someone had told him 80 years ago that he would be living in the twenty first century alongside Steve, let alone the fact that theyd both be pregnant at the same time (which was far too much of a coincidence in his opinion) he would have laughed in their face and called them stupid. But no here he was, nine months pregnant and nearly one-hundred percent sure he was in labour. And it was about damn time too. He was now four days overdue and could no longer see his feet, let alone stand up on his own.

It was peculiar to him. The whole situation. After being a prisoner and play-toy for Hydra for 70 years, to finally have the chance at a real family was a dream come true. He only wished the same for Steve. Little Stevie Rogers, who was once too sickly for child-bearing but now he had the chance. The chance at domesticity, the chance of a family. And he wasn't taking it. Deep down, Bucky knew that Steve was afraid. Afraid to let himself fall in love but most importantly afraid to get hurt. Steve deserved it though, more than he ever would and he would be a much better mother too.

Another contraction distracted the brunette from his trail of thoughts. The clock flicked to 2:23am and Sam lay peacefully beside him. He tried to soothe his unborn son by rubbing the rose oil into his stomach but nothing seemed to be working.

"Sam" He whispered in an attempt to wake his mate. "Sam" he whispered again, slightly more violently. "Samual"

Sam stirred slightly before turning to face the door, away from his heavily pregnant mates side.

"SAMUAL JOHNATHON WILSON"

"AHH" Sam yelled, jumping up into a seated position on the bed. Bucky smirked at his bond mate before placing a hand on his shirt clad stomach.

"I'm in labour asshole now help me get up into the birth room"

"Wait what?" Sam startled.

"You're gonna be a dad so stop being an ass and help me up"

"Okay I got you James" Sam helped Bucky to his feet before kissing his forehead. "I can't believe this"

"I want Steve" Bucky groaned slightly through a contraction and swayed as they walked.

"I'll call him. Jarvis get Steve and Doctor Banner down here please" Sam asked, lying Bucky down in the nest and sitting on the edge.

Soon enough Steve and Bruce rushed through the elevator doors and towards the nesting room. As soon as he had stepped into the room, Bucky grimaced at the faint smell of Steve's post-heat.

"I'm here Buck, you don't gotta worry"

"Stevie, It hurts" Bucky groaned as a contraction raked through his body. "Jesus fucking Christ and I thought getting brainwashed hurt"

Steve chuckled and patted Bucky's shoulder.

"Okay, James I'll administer the epidural injection and the pain meds now alright?" Bruce asked, bringing out a needle from a briefcase. "Sam and Steve I need you to help him lean forward for a moment alright?"

Steve and Sam hummed in agreement before taking Bucky's hands and helping him lean forward as Bruce injected him with the anaesthetic.

"Bruce are you sure this is going to work?" Sam asked.

"No but it's worth the try. I promise you it won't harm the baby"

"It better not because if you hurt my pup or my mate I'll kill you" Sam threatened.

"Sam this won't hurt either of them"

"Alpha, I'm fine. Kinda floaty actually" Bucky chuckled. "I think it worked. I can't anything in my legs. Are they moving? I feel like they're moving"

"Nope Buck. They're not moving." Steve laughed.

"Imma be the best omega ever" Bucky giggled childishly, holding on the "e" in the word best. "Imma have lots of babies. Lots'a lots of Sammie's babies"

"I think this is the happiest I've seen him since we found him again" Steve chuckled.

"Stevie?I love you man. But you gotta quit doing stupid things"

"Like what Buck?"

"You jumped on a grenade. Ha, you think I don't know but the old person told me"

"Peggy?"

"Ahh yea. I miss that fiery brunette."

"You saw her yesterday Buck she's fine"

"I think the pain meds are giving you loose lips baby" Sam grinned.

"Nope. Nah. No way. Im a fearless assassin you shall bow down to me" Bucky yawned. "Im gonna sleep now"

"Good, you'll need the rest" Sam kissed his forehead before Bucky fell into a light sleep. "How long does labour normally last for Dr Banner?"

"Depends. I'm going to have to check his dilation is that okay?" Bruce asked.

Sam hesitated. "S...sure."

"If the instincts get too much you're going to have to leave, Sam. Anything that could be remotely stressful could harm James and the baby"

"No, I'll be okay. Promise"

"I'll be back in a second" Steve paused before rushing out of the room. Sam could faintly hear the sound of vomiting from the room beside them but his mind was mainly based on his mate, still comatose next to him as Bruce checked his dilation.

After a moment Bruce removed himself from between Bucky's legs and looked at Sam. "He's only 4 centimetres so there's quite a long way to go. The baby seems to be in the right position too which is always good. Has his water broke yet?"

"No, not yet."

"When he wakes up suggest walking around for a bit it will help move the process along."

"Thanks, man. Can you update the rest of the team?"

"Of course" Bruce left the room just as Steve had waddled back in, looking pale and fatigued.

"You okay man? Didn't sound like much of a party out there" Sam pointed out.

"Damn you heard that?"

"I'm pretty sure Canada heard that" Sam chuckled before turning his attention back to the man on the bed.

"He'll be fine Sam."

"I know. I just want them both to be fine. He's been such a nervous wreck recently"

Steve looked up in surprise. "Never seemed that way to me"

"He didn't want you to worry. He thinks that "he's" going to come back" Sam sighed.

"That Jerk. I wish he had talked to me. I'm supposed to be his best friend" Steve replied, sitting on the edge of the bed and sighing deeply.

"He knew you had other things to worry about" Sam nodded towards the  swell of Steve's stomach.

"Still.."

"Still nothing. I didn't spend months with you tracking him just for you two to fall out over something like this. When he wakes up talk to him okay?"

"Okay" Steve agreed.

Bucky woke up a couple hours later to a doting alpha smiling at him and Steve holding his metal hand. Bruce has come back and swiftly checked his dilation again before suggesting going for a walk around the tower with Steve while Sam got sleep himself (which both himself and Sam were reluctant to do).

"Hey Buck?" Steve asked, swaying slightly as Bucky leaned on him and panted through a contraction.

"Yea punk?"

"I'm sorry for not being there. I shouldn't have been so selfish"

"Steve you were not being selfish. You've got your own baby to think about for another two months. Don't you dare feel guilty"

"I spoke to Sam. He said you were worried about the Winter Soldier coming back is that true?" Steve asked.

Bucky sighed before looking across at the blonde. "I just don't wanna hurt him 's all. I killed so many people why do I deserve a happy ending?"

"But it wasn't your fault. None of it. You deserve this more than anything"

"Thank you Stevie" Bucky grimaced as he looked down to see his pants wet. "I think my water just broke"

"C'mon I'll take you back to the nest."

"What's the time?"

"Half nine why" Steve answered.

"I've been at this for seven hours already?! God he better be perfect"

Steve chuckled and grinned. "I'm sure he will be Buck"

Active labour, as Bucky found out quickly, was much worse than beforehand. As soon as he got back in the nest Bruce declared that he was now eight centimetres dilated and now all they could do was wait it out. The team had also waited downstairs in the common room all day. It was traditional for no one to see the labouring omega except the doctor, the omega birthing partner and finally the alpha (who had to leave when the actual time for birthing came due to the instincts of watching their omega in pain was too much for most to handle.)

After what seemed like hours later it finally became time for Bucky to push. Steve took his place by his side as Sam gave Bucky a tearful and fairly emotional goodbye.

"You're gonna do so good baby"

"Alpha" Bucky groaned.

"I love you" Sam whispered, kissing him one last time before being ushered away by Bruce.

"Okay James one big push alright?"

From outside in the living room, where the team had taken refuge, Sam could hear the desperate cries of his omega in pain. It took everything out of him to just say fuck it and run in and comfort him but he knew deep down that Steve would protect them.

"Sam, sit down okay? He can feel your worry through the bond" Wanda said softly, pushing Sam into the recliner.

"What if they don't make it?"

"They will Sam. They're both completely healthy and they have Bruce to look after them." She replied.

Natasha walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We got you Sam. Just like we've got Yahsa and that little boy."

"Thanks Nat."

It wasn't until half an hour later that Steve emerged from the nesting room, grinning like a chester cat for the first time in seven months. "Sam, he wants to see you"

"Are they....?"

"Completely and utterly heathy" Steve finished. "He's gorgeous"

Sam trembled as he walked into the nesting room and took in the sight in front of him. Bucky lay with his top half up, breastfeeding their son who was till covered in ungodly liquids and fluids.

"Come meet your pup, Alpha" Bucky grinned.

"Oh my god" Sam cried. "He's here"

"Yea. Our little Georgie Edward Wilson." Bucky kissed George’s forehead and beamed. "I did it, Alpha."

"I'm so proud of you honey" Sam wiped away a tear and sniffled. "Omega"

"Yea baby. I'm right here"

"He's so precious"

"What's his orientation?"

"Alpha" Bucky beamed. "Just like we thought."

"Wow. We have an alpha pup baby. I love you"

"Love you more" Bucky finished feeding George before placing him in Sam's hands to burp.

"You ready for some visitors?"

"Yea. What's the time?"

"Just past 4. Peters been waiting all day for his cousin to be born."

"Hasn't he been at school?"

"Yea. He had his phone confiscated in class like twice" Sam chuckled.

“Let em in then babe” Bucky yawned. “I’ll be fine for a bit”

The team piled into the room one by one sheepishly grinning at the newborn babe and his breeder.

“Wow. Has this little guy got a name?” Clint beamed.

“George Edward Wilson” Sam smiled. After James’ father and my grandfather.”

Tony cooed at the infant before looking up at the new parents. “Welcome to the parent club guys. It’s a love/hate relationship type thing” He chuckled.

“Hey dad that’s mean” Peter pouted as baby George was passed to him. “Uncle Bucky he’s so cute. He looks just like you”

“Y’think?” Bucky smiles fondly. “I woulda said he’s got a good mix of the two of us”

“You guys ready to fill in the birth certificate?” Bruce asked, bringing in a clipboard with the official documents.

Sam filled in the forms while Bucky held their son in both hands, although mainly relying on his skin hand.

 

_George Edward Wilson_

_8lbs 3oz_

_Mother:James Buchanan Barnes_

_Father: Samual Johnathon Wilson_

_28th May 2015_

_3:27pm_

 

“Stevie, you wanna hold him?”

“I...okay” Steve replied, very reluctant to hold the young child.

Bucky placed him in Steve’s arms and watched in pleasure as Steve warmed up to George, eventually cooing and giggling at him. “You’re going to be a great godfather to him” Bucky laughed.

And for the first time in six months, Steve didn’t wish the child inside of him’s life away. In fact in that moment, Steve only dreamt of being a parent.

 


	9. I’m all out of faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky go to meet an old friend.

When Steve looks back at the past couple of months he would say that there were both highs and lows and although for the duration of his pregnancy he chose to focus solely on the bad points, he was slowly agreeing that he would indeed miss being pregnant, not that he'd ever admit it. Slowly, the parasite inside of him had become a human being of her own. Kicking and moving around in the womb, keeping her mother up until ungodly hours of the night. Sometimes Steve would ponder her orientation. Would she be a strong, gallant Alpha like Thor? Or would she be a quiet, levelheaded omega? Maybe she would surprise everyone and be a respectable beta. Despite knowing it was best for her to put her in the system, Steve couldn't help but ponder what it would be like to raise her. Cradling her close to his body and singing her lullabies when she can't sleep. Or the joy he could feel when feeding her. Pouring his love and every positive emotion through the milk and into her tiny, frail body.

But it could never be. She'll be happier this way anyway. She'll be able to grow up in a household that isn't constantly under attack and with parents that truly love her the way Steve never could. Maybe she'll go to an infertile couple, desperate for a child or gay couple. Finding out people in a same orientation relationship could now adopt a child had been one of the many highlights of waking up in the twenty first century. It gave him great joy to know and although the still fought for Omega rights (abortions were still illegal in over 25 states) it was good to see that the world had come to some sort of achievement.

He violently snapped out of his thoughts and stood from his place on the couch,  waddling  his way into the kitchen, only to be greeted by Bucky who was breastfeeding now one-month-old George.

"Sorry Stevie I didn't think anyone was home"

"I've seen you in worse states of undress Buck" Steve chuckled.

"I suppose so yea" Bucky laughed. Steve had instantly noticed the change in his best friend when he became a parent. He actually didn't think that he had ever seen Bucky smile so much and so often either. It had become a common sight to see Bucky breastfeeding on the couch or just talking to the babbling infant, who couldn't understand a word of what his mother was saying. No matter what he was doing, he was doing it with a smile and Steve couldn't ever express how proud he was of how far Bucky had come, especially in the past two and a half. Some days, Steve found it difficult to believe that it had been exactly 3 years since he had been thawed from the ice, let alone the fact that Bucky had been pronounced alive for that length of time.

"So, only a couple more weeks huh?" Bucky smiled lightly as he unlatched Georgie and made him switch sides.

"Yea I guess. It's gone past so quickly."

"It does. I can't believe he's already nearly a month old." He kissed Georgie's forehead. "My nipples hurt" he whined.

Steve burst out laughing at his friends bluntness.

"Hey leave me alone. You try having someone sucking on your nipples every two hours for a month."

"I wanna go see Peggy" Steve declared.

Truthfully, he had been putting off visiting his old lover for eight months now and there was no point any more. He missed her and despite the hidden fear of being laughed at for his situation, wanted to power through and put all of this in his past. Just six more weeks.

"I'll come with. She still hasn't met Georgie and I promised her that as soon as he was stronger we'd go visit" Bucky grimaced as George covered his shoulder in spit up.

"Thanks Buck. Means a lot"

"Nah don't think about it Stevie. Let me  give my little peanut a bath and I'll come up to the common room in an hour, okay?"

"Okay sure, I'll let Sharon know we're coming"

Steve threw on his maternity shirt and sweatpants before running a hand through his hair. He felt like 400 pounds and constantly sick at his changed figure. But, as he always did he shook it off and prepared what he was going to say when he finally saw Peggy.

Bucky casually walked out of the elevator and onto the common floor with the car seat containing his son in hand, before greeting his mate and Natasha who were sat watched Say Yes To The Dress. "Hey Nat"

"Yasha." She nodded, softly smiling her version of a smile.

"Babe where're you going?" Sam asked, throwing the television remote to one side and standing to meet his omega and pup.

"Taking Georgie to meet Peggy with Steve. He finally got the balls to talk to her"

"Bout time" Sam smirked. "Goodbye then my beautiful baby boy" He cooed, picking up his son and kissing his head. "Aren't you my favourite little boy. Yes you are"

"Cute" Bucky grinned.

"I love you, Omega"

"I love you too Alpha"

"You gotta be good for Mommy okay honey? No unnecessary crying" Sam instructed the little boy, who just looked beyond his sires shoulder.

"I'll be home in a couple hours"

"I'll be waiting" Sam replies, strapping George back into the car seat.

Steve and Bucky walked into the elevator, which they took to the garage. Steve plucked the keys of the Range Rover Discovery Sport and the buckled himself into the drivers seat. It wasn't a long drive to Peggy's two bedroom home in Brooklyn, forty-five minutes at the most. The whole ride was silent par Georgies squirming and occasional gurgling, making sure that his presence was known amongst his parent and uncle. Before he knew it, the three were outside Peggy's house. As she opened the door, Peggy grinned brightly at them and welcomed them in before reaching out a wrinkled hand towards Bucky.

"Oh James, what a beautiful baby boy" She cooed.

"You wanna hold him?"

"Of course I do. C'mon come to Auntie Peggy" the old woman sat down in the recliner and threw her arms out.

"James he is absolutely gorgeous. Has he got a name?"

"George. George Edward Wilson." Bucky replied. "A little Alpha"

"Oh I just knew it"

"Hi Peg" Steve said shyly.

"No. You don't talk.You, Mr do not get to ignore me for nearly eight months and turn up at my door pregnant. That is not the Steve Rogers I know"

"Peg I..." Steve was cut off by the sound of Georgie screaming.

"I'm sorry he needs feeding." Bucky quickly grabbed the infant and bounced him in his arms. "Is there anywhere I can go?"

"Down the hall up, the stairs."

"Thank you" Bucky slung the diaper bag over his shoulder before exiting the room, leaving Steve and Peggy in an awkward silence.

"I'm so sorry Peg" Steve broke down crying. "I'm so sorry"

"Hmph. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to be judged. Because I didn't want you to think less of me because...." Steve took a deep breath.

"Because what?"

"Because I'm not keeping her. When she's born next month I'm giving her up for adoption."

"I wish you'd told me Steve. Who's the sire?"

"Thor" Steve mumbled. "It was a one night thing a couple months back. We were drunk and..."

"Does he know how you feel?" She asked, a now startled Steve.

"Yea. And he ran away and got married so I think that answers that question"

"I'm sorry Steve. You deserve better"

"No, don't be sorry Peg. I shouldn't have kept it from you." Steve bowed his head in shame.

"Come here, silly." Peggy laughed, pulling Steve in for a hug. "I love you Steve"

"Love you too, Peg. Does it hurt?"

"Labour? Like a bitch. You won't be able to handle it" she teased, making Steve chuckle.

"Have you guys kissed and made up yet?" Bucky asked, walking down the stairs, still feeding Georgie.

"Yea Buck, it's safe to come down" Steve chuckled, wiping his eyes.

"Good."

The rest of the day passed in a blur and soon enough the two adults plus the newborn were on their way back to the tower. When they arrived they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Loki, Hi" Steve greeted.

"Steven. Not long now is it?"

"Five weeks yes. Will you be staying?"

"I shall. My business on Asgard is done for a while."

"How's Thor?"

"He's.....well" Loki mused. "Steven, you've grown pale, what's wrong?"

"N..nothing I'm fine. She... uh... she kicked a rib that's all. I'm going to lie down"

When Steve woke up a couple hours later, it was 2 o'clock in the morning and all that was left was a note in the middle of his kitchen saying:

 

_Emergency attack in Sokovia. Bucky and George are covering with Fury at SHEILD and Peter is at Neds, you need to sleep._

_T.Stark_

 

A sudden wave of shock and pain, ran through Steve's veins as he curled over. The next thing he felt was his baggy shorts become sodden with a sticky watery liquid.

_Oh Shit._


	10. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl is born and decisions are made

Hurriedly, Steve grabbed phone and wallet before waddling into the elevator and took a car to S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital, where he was immediately greeted by Dr Cho, who was also acting as his midwife. She rushed him through the doors and straight away put him in an isolated, empty room.

"Okay, Steve we're do an ultrasound okay? You're a little early but I don't think that there will be any issues with the baby" She spoke calmly and carefully as Steve groaned through a contraction.

"Promise me she'll be okay. Please" he said, desperately.

"Your daughter will be perfectly fine, Steve" Helen comforted.

"Not mine" he grumbled.

"The adoption agency has been notified and a social worker will be along shortly. Is there someone you want to call?"

Steve thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, violently. "No. I don't want to make it more complicated"

"Steve are you sure? I promise you this is no walk in the park. Especially doing it naturally" She explained.

"I can do this. I don't need anyone here alright?"

"Okay. I'll check your dilation then so if you could put your legs in the stirrups please" she instructed before placing herself in between his legs. She looked up at him a moment later and told him that he was already 6cm dilated so there wasn't too much longer left. Steve grunted and threw his head back. Cho, only smiled, sympathetically before walking out of the room leaving Steve alone to his thoughts.

He rubbed his stomach and sniffed lightly at the oval shape of it.

"Hi baby girl. I..I'm Steve, your omega. You....you'll be here soon and I wanted to say goodbye I guess. Maybe in a different time I would have made a different choice. But you are going to be so happy. You may be in the system for a while but it's not that bad believe me." He was now full on sobbing at his unborn child. "You're going to be okay. I will not let anything bad happen to you. Your Uncle Loki will keep an eye on you, I'm sure. But I can't keep you. I cant love you the way you should be ."

"I would recommend you get some sleep Captain, conserve your energy"

"M'kay" Steve sighed before falling asleep. Apparently over two months of not being able to sleep due to his bump in the way meant that the super soldier was absolutely exhausted. Not that anyone would blame him though, Bucky had been the exact same way. The next time Steve woke up, he saw the time was already 9am. Dr Cho came in a couple more times in the next few hours but apart from that he was all alone.

"How're you feeling, Captain?" Dr Cho smiled, patting Steve's knee.

"Alright. Will it be much longer?"

"Well the good news is that you're already eight centimetres dilated so it really won't be much longer but the baby hasn't moved into your pelvis yet so perhaps it would be best to walk around for a bit to help" she advised.

"Okay, thank you" Steve hissed as he sat up and walked around the large sized hospital room. "Any word from the team yet?"

"No, they're still out field." She replied as Steve nodded in acceptance before leaving the room once again.

He groaned loudly as the baby kicked harshly, making his keel over and lean his hand against the wall. Taking in a deep breath he suddenly felt the baby flip and drop against his pelvis, causing even bigger discomfort.

"Argh, Dr Cho" he called out as the young acting-in-midwife hurried into the room. "I gotta push, is it time?"

She led him on the bed and quickly checked his dilation before nodding. "Easy, as I count to three okay? 1,2,3 push"

Steve let out a muffled scream as he bore down as hard as he could.

"Not so harsh, Steve you're going to tear" In the spur of the moment, Steve was ignoring all of his doctors orders and going with his instincts, which told him not to stop. Consequently, he tore and a concerning amount of blood seeped onto the hospital sheets below him.

"Steve it's important you listen to me okay? I need you to stop pushing"

Steve moaned as a harsher contraction hit him. His inner omega was reaching out for an alpha, seeking warmth and comfort. Damn he wished Ththere, holding his hand and whispering to him how well he was doing.

"Push again Steve" Dr Cho ripped him from his thoughts. Just think it will all be over soon. "I can see her head, so stop pushing alright?" She said after a while.

Steve let out a whimper of distress as he felt the baby's head leave his body.

"Okay only two more pushes Steve. 1,2,3 push"As response Steve let out the biggest groan he could and dig his fingers into the metal bed frame as he pushed. "One more" she encouraged.

Finally, after one last horrific scream fest, a loud cry was heard and Dr Cho lifted up the little girl. Straight away, she took her to find out her orientation as well as her weight and height before coming back to Steve.

"It's not too late to change your mind Captain"

_I was curious so I said yes and I never let him go._

Steve remembered Tony's wise words from all those months ago. So, as Dr Cho began to walk away he called out: "Wait. Let me hold her"

Carefully, she placed the questionably tiny infant in his arms and it made him instantly sob. She was so young, so precious. He couldn't give her up. Ever.

"Mine" he sobbed, lifting her to scent his neck as he imprinted on her.

"She's 5lbs exactly so very little and 16 inches, born at 10:34am on the 2nd July 2015" Dr Cho grinned.

"What is she?" Steve panted, still out of breath from labour.

"Congratulations Captain Rogers, you've got a little omega" promptly, Steve burst into tears again.

"I swear I don't normally cry this much" he chuckled.

"Perfectly normal, believe me."

"Can you call Bucky please? A...ask him to come here"

"Of course, Congratulations again Steve"

"Thank you Helen" Steve smiled, beaming down at his daughter.

While Helen left to make the call to Bucky, Steve bubbled in the excitement of the days events. He was a parent. He now had a baby to look after. But what about everything he'd need? Diapers, blankets, a cot, a pram? How an earth could he manage to get all of this before they returned back to the tower. Oh god. What are the team going to think? Will they judge him? Throw him to the streets? He was a bad omega. He shouldn't have slept with Thor, he should have kept his mouth shut and put his head down. Why hadn't they asked Natasha or Thor to lead the Avengers? They're alphas, leadership is written into their bones. Not him, a weak, skinny little omega from Brooklyn who couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Stevie" Bucky gasped, car seat in hand containing his son.

"Hi Buck" Steve sniffled. "Come in"

"She...she's gorgeous"

"Mine" he cried, softly. "Mine"

"She's so small. Why is she so small?"

"Buck" Steve looked up with red-rimmed eyes and sweaty skin. "M..mine"

"Yea Stevie, She's yours. You're so brave" He cooed, sitting in the bed with the car seat in the chair beside him. 

"I shouldn't be crying this much" he laughed.

"Nah. I did too remember? What's her name then Stevo?"

Steve paused for a moment, contemplating his options before grinning brightly. "Arielle. Arielle Margret Rogers"

"Gorgeous name."

"Can you... can you call Tony please? And Peter, Clint and Loki?"

"Of course. I'll call them now, they're just in debriefing" Bucky replied, taking George into his arms and bouncing him on his knee. Whilst holding his son in one hand, he called the omegas of the team down to the hospital wing and sent a quick message to Happy so that he could pick up Peter. "Done" he smiled after a moment. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're giving yourself this chance Steve. You really deserve it"

"Thank you Buck. I'm going to try my hardest to be what she needs"

"I'm sure you will be"

It wasn't long before Loki, Tony, Clint and Peter rushed into the room, gasping in shock when they sawSteve, feeding a tiny, frail little baby wrapped in a hospital supplied blanket.

"Steve?"

Steve kisses Arielle head as she suckled happily at his nipple before turning to his teammates. "Hi"

"Uncle Steve!Wow she's so small! I thought she'd be really big cause

y'know you and Thor are. Not that I'm saying you're big or anything I just..." Peter blushed crimson in embarrassment before stopping mid conversation.

"Breathe Pete" Tony chuckled. "Cute kid Cap, knew you could do it."

"Precious" Loki smiled in agreement before touching her forehead. "And strong too. I feel her power, you'll have your hands full, truly"

"So Cap, this little beaut got a name yet?" Clint asked, sitting the opposite side of the bed, and peeking through the blanket she was wrapped in.

"Hmm. Arielle Margret Rogers" Steve replied confidently.

"Wow. Love it" Clint grinned. "Sounds very badass"

"If I wasn't feeding my daughter I would hit you"

"What changed your mind?" Bucky asked, patting George's back as he felt asleep on his breeders shoulders.

"Advice from a friend" Steve beamed at Tony. "You were right. I couldn't let her go"

"Did you just say I was right? Jarvis did you record that?" Tony smirked.

"I believe Captain Rogers wouldn't like that sir"

"Remind me to donate you J, you're supposed to be on my team"

"I wanna tell the public. I don't want her to live in confides of the tower y'know I want to be able to take her to the park and to a dodgers game" Steve frowned still rubbing his daughters cheek as she fed.

"What do you wanna do? Press conference? Social Media?" Tony asked, perching himself on the side of the hospital bed and cooing at Arielle.

"Social Media. That way I can do it at home and not have to worry about talking to large crowds of reporters" Steve answered.

"Well then we need the perfect picture for twitter." Tony grinned, pulling out his Starkphone and taking a picture.

"Don't you think it's a little private, breastfeeding?" Steve hesitated, burping Arielle and patting her back.

"We can take a bunch and you can decide which you prefer" Clint offered.

"Later" Steve yawned. "I think I'm going to get some shut-eye." He placed Arielle in the cot beside him, kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you" before falling into a deep sleep.


	11. You will be found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meet the youngest Rogers.

By the time that Steve woke up a couple of hours later by Arielle's crying; the entire team had gathered around his hospital bed, staring intently at him.

"Hey there Rogers, you've been busy"

"Hi to you too Nat. How was the mission?"

"I'll debrief you soon. So, you're a mom now?" Natasha ran her fingers through his now dry hair.

"Guess so" he mumbled.

"She got a name or what?" Sam asked, cuddling his own son closely beside Bucky, who was perched on the plastic chairs that were all too small for him.

"Arielle Margret" Steve repeated.

"Cute" Natasha smiled lightly.

"Nat, will you do me a favour please?"

"Depends" She mused.

"Be Ari's godmother?" Steve grinned.

"Of course. So this is real now? You're gonna do this?"

"I'll give it my best shot" Steve replied. "She's mine. I couldn't give her up"

"I hope you know what you're getting into that's all"

"I'll be okay Nat. Promise"

"Who's the godfather?" Clint asked, curiously.

"I was kind of hoping Buck would" he smiled, sheepishly.

"I...of course Punk."

"Okay" Steve chuckled. "That's a relief"

"Steve I've spoken to Helen and I'm going to be evaluating you and Arielle from now on Okay?"Bruce spike, walking into the room in his doctors coat and a clipboard in hand.

"M'kay. I gotta feed her, d'you guys mind?" Steve asked, looking around the group.

"Steve, if we can handle Barnes doing it around the tower for the past two months we can handle you too. Only if you are comfortable okay? If you want us to leave we will" Wanda comforted.

"Thank you Wanda" Steve smiled back at the youngest official Avenger (Peter wasn't an official Avenger yet because Tony had told him to wait until he turned eighteen) before picking his daughter up and letting her latch on to his nipple.

"Would you guys mind leaving while Bruce examines me, please?" Steve asked

"We'll be right outside" Bucky patted his knee before the whole group filed out of the room.

Bruce walked up to the bed and smiled politely before beginning his questions. He began by placing a stereoscope against Arielle's chest and listening to her breathing. "Well her heartbeat is perfectly normal. You're lucky she's got yourself and Thor's genes or she may have had to spend a couple weeks in intensive care. Is she latching on alright?"

"So far yes."

"Okay and any post-natal bleeding?"

"A little yea, Dr Cho gave me..uh.. stuff for it though" Steve replied, slightly embarrassed.

"It's Okay Steve, its perfectly normal"

"Why is she so small? With me and Thor's respective weights I figured she would be bigger?"

"Well aside from the fact she was born at 34 weeks rather than 40 it could be because of slight malnourishment in the womb. We all know you've been understandably upset the past eight months since he left. But then again some babies are just smaller"

"Thank you, Dr Banner"

"Her first shots will be in eight weeks and I'll need you to come see me every once a week in medical so I can check on you both alright?"

"Affirmative. Thank you Banner"

"Steve we've been teammates for 3 years you can call me Bruce" He shook his head in a light jokey way before scribbling down some notes. "I heard you wanted to go public. Are you sure?"

"I won't let her live her life hidden away. The press know about George and they haven't hounded Bucky, she deserves the chance at a normal life"

"Just want to make sure you know what you're doing"

"I do, thank you" Steve smiled. Arielle slowly unlatched and Steve brought her to his shoulder to burp her.

"I'll get the others" Bruce nodded his head before walking to the door to beckon the rest of the team back.

"So Steve have you picked a photo yet?"

"Yea I like the one of me holding her."

"Steve are you sure you want to do this? You may be putting her at risk"

"I can protect her Natasha. I can't let her live in fear. This is my choice"

"Okay. We're behind you every step of the way."

Steve passed Arielle to Loki before picking up his phone and typing away at the screen. No one knew what he was doing until he locked the screen and looked back up at them simply saying: "done"

"Done what?" Clint asked before his phone chimed with a notification. "Holy shit, Cap broke the internet. It been literally two seconds"

"You guys gonna help me protect her?" Steve asked, looking around.

"Always" Tony smirked.

"Well Steve you can leave now if you like" Bruce announced, walking back into the room after a conversation with Dr Cho.

"Wait seriously? That's it, I can go back to the tower now?"

"Everything seems perfectly normal yes." Bruce smiled brightly.

"C'mon let's go cause I need to shower" Clint whined.

"Okay." Steve thanked the serum deeply for its accelerated healing before packing up his bag and following the team out to the hellicarrier, Arielle sleeping soundly against his chest.

"Hey Uncle Steve, you're all over thenews!" Peter grinned.

"Already?" Steve asked.

"Just watch" Tony sighed, sitting beside Steve and pulling out his phone.

_Today legendary 1940's super-soldier Steve Rogers announced the birth of his first child. The Captain has been influencing our lives since World War Two and most recently as the leader in the Omega Rights campaign. An image of him and his daughter was posted on his official twitter page only an hour ago with the caption:_

_My love, my treasure, my secret. Born six weeks early and only 5 pounds, you mean more to me than I could ever imagine. It's been a long road but I can't wait for you to grow into the woman you're meant to be. I wish for time to be with my daughter and for people to be respectful until a later date._

_Although an official statement has not been given by the Captain, many other celebrities have responded wishing them both all the best and I'm sure the rest of the public wish him all of the congratulations in the world. Now another climate change protest ran the streets of London, England today..._

"You're viral Cap. Well done"

"You know I don't care about fame Tony." Steve sighed.

Upon arriving back at the tower, the team slowly filed out of the hellicarrier and onto the landing pad, each heading for the common room floor, minus Clint who claimed he "really needed a shower" and Peter, who was quickly blabbing to Ned on FaceTime about his uncle.

"Tony, can you teach me how to do that online shopping thing later please? I haven't got anything for her to sleep in or diapers or..." Steve stressed.

"Hey Cap, calm down alright? Good now come upstairs."

Curiously, Steve followed the team as all eight members of the team +Peter into the elevator (which was slightly cramped due to the amount of people all squished in there at once) as they stopped off at Steve's floor. Nonetheless, to say Steve was confused would be an understatement. That was of course until they led him into the room next to his and sated his curiosity.

The rooms walls had been painted lilac purple while the skirting boards had been done a pale baby pink. Inside, lay a brand new cot, also pink with a rainbow and unicorn decorated mobile hanging silently above it. In the corner, an oak rocking chair stood still alongside a set of matching draws which were filled with baby grows and blankets. Alongside pacifiers there was a car seat, a play seat, diapers, a breastfeeding pump and everything else that Steve would need in order to care for his baby girl.

"Guys I..I don't know what to.."

God-damnit here come the hormones. Steve thought as he teared up.

"Oh no Stevie please don't cry" Bucky hugged his best friend tightly. "D'you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you everyone" He cried, trying and failing miserably to wipe away the tears with the hand that wasn't cradling his daughters head.

"Group hug" Peter announced, before pulling all of the adults together, careful of the two babies heads. Once they had pulled away, Clint patted his shoulder lightly before saying: "We'll leave you guys to settle in okay?"

Everyone repeated the action before huddling out of the room, leavingSteve to his thoughts.

"Welcome home baby girl. This is where you're going to grow up" he sniffed, kissing the small blonde wispsof hair that had taken refuge on her head. "I'll try my hardest I promise. And who knows maybe one day you'll meet your daddy. But for now it's just mommy. And of course all of your aunts and uncles." He chuckled. Arielle squirmed in his arms before settling herself against Steve's chest. "Mine" the omega smiled happily.


	12. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arielle meet Frigga and Peggy.

The sounds of Arielle crying through the baby monitor, woke Steve up instantaneously. Peering at the clock beside his bed, he noted that the time was 4:24am, and most importantly, the third time (or maybe it was the fourth time? Time had kind of mushed itself together after giving birth) that night that Arielle had woken up. Groaning, he tossed the duvet covers away from his body and headed into the nursery, where his daughter lay, red faced and screaming with her tiny little onzie-covered legs thrown into the air.

"Hi baby girl" He cooed, picking up the infant omega, careful of her fragile head. Walking over to the rocking chair, he sat down and lifted his shirt and allowed her to latch on while he rocked back and forth. "Jarvis is anyone else awake?"

"Sergeant Barnes is in the common room with young Master Wilson, Captain. Shall I inform him that you are awake?"

"Yes please, Jarvis. Let him know I'm coming to him." Steve smiled, standing with Arielle still nursing in his arms as he made his way towards the elevator.

"Morning Stevie" Bucky yawned, patting George's back, burping the now two-month-old.

"Hey Buck"

"How're you doing" he chuckled as George let out a small burp.

"Good. Exhausted but good" he smiled down at the four-day old baby he cradled in his arms. "I didn't think babies woke up this much"

"Me neither." Bucky laughed.

"Where's Sam? I thought you guys shared the wake up calls" Steve joked.

"Ahh well Georgie needed feeding and i told Sam to get his ass back to bed cause he gotta a mission tomorrow with Natalia."

"Right, I forgot" Steve shook his head, tutting when Arielle unlatched prematurely and looked up at him with big blue eyes. Only four days old and he would kill anyone for her. She gave him an angry (or as angry as a baby her age could) face and turning her head away.

"Baby, c'mon" he hummed, bouncing her before trying to get her to latch on again, but once again she refused. "Have you had this problem? She's been kinda fussy today"

"Yea. He once didn't nurse for like a week. Just keep trying Okay? And if not there's formula in the pantry or you can pump" Bucky suggested.

"So I shouldn't be worried?"

"No. It's normal" Bucky reassured him with a comforting smile. "Make sure you get some sleep" he advised before taking his leave back to his own floor.

After a few more failed attempts to get his daughter to nurse, he decided on formula feeding her, before finally putting her back to bed at 5:30am. The next time he awoke was 7:45am and after feeding his daughter once again (it truly seemed to be a never ending cycle) he sleepily found his way into the common room, where he saw the team sitting on the couch with a familiar friend.

"Your highness" Steve greeted bowing as much as he could with an infant in his arms" You got my message"

"Ahh my son. What have I told you of formalities. Is this her?"

"Yes. Would you like to hold her?"

"Of course" Frigga smiles brightly, happily accepting Arielle into her arms. "So strong but so small. What's is her name my dear?"

"Arielle. Arielle Margret" Steve replied.

"Gorgeous. And so much hair" she laughed.

"How have you been, your majesty?"

"Well, my dear. However my visit is notis not about me. How have you been?"

"Good thank you." Steven replied, kindly.

"Have you been consuming enough? I hear you must eat more than the average Midgardian"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Please. I am the amma of your child, my son. Call me Frigga, or if comfortable, Mother"

"Thank you Frigga"

"How is she feeding? I had such difficulties with Thor I had to employ a whet nurse for a short while"

"She's been a little difficult recently, yes" Steve blushed. "H...how is Thor?"

"Miserable" Frigga sighed, passing Arielle to Loki, carefully guiding his hand to cradle her head. "I'm afraid he's not fairing well. Lady Jane is being as... difficult as ever. I really am not fond of that woman"

"Me neither Mother, but as you say she is Thor's wife and there is nothing we can do but allow him to see for himself" Loki grimaced as Arielle threw up over his shoulder.

"Oh shoot Loki I'm sorry" Steve rambled, quickly accepting his daughter back as Loki cleaned himself with magic.

"Please, Steven. Thor has thrown up over me more times than I can count. I can handle his daughter doing it too" Loki smiled.

"Does your husband know.. about.. i mean.." Steve stuttered.

"No. My husband is blissfully unaware and unfortunately it is better that way. You have seen the aftermath of a child born outside of the royal family" She paused, looking over to Loki and sighing before continuing her sentence. "I wish that for no other"

"Mother you know that was not the only reason Odin acted as he did"

"Your status had little to do with it"

"We had better tell him. He's as much Asgardian as he is Migardian now." Loki sneered. "Steven, omegas do not get treated with such kindness on Asgard as they do on Midgard. We just want what's best for little Arielle."

"But aren't you Asgardian?" Steve asked.

"No. I am from the realm of Johenheimwhile my mother is from another of the nine realms Vanaheim, land of magic. We have been the only two omegas on Asgard. Until now" Loki explained. "Like I said, we just want what's best for my niece"

"I know. Believe me I understand what it's like to grow up and be disrespected because of your secondary gender. But believe me when I say I will not allow my daughter to grow up the same way."  Steve scolded, memories of the flurries flying throughout his brain.

"I understand, my son. We are all on the same side here"

Frigga and Loki stayed for the majority of the morning before parting due to  "Royal Business" so Steve decided it was finally time for another member of his close family to meet Arielle: Peggy. After the birth, the nearly-hundred year old woman had been contacted however she was yet to meet the little princess that had captured the rest of the teams hearts. Strapping Arielle down in her car seat, Steve took off to Brooklyn along side Peter and Tony, who both wanted to visit their Aunt Peggy.

"What's going, Auntie Peggy" Peter bounced into the living room, where the hundred year old woman sat, smiling as they piled into the room.

Peggy laughed and hugged her grand-nephew. "Hello, Peter, hows school going?"

"It's great we had a field trip next week to the Museum of Natural History!" Peter babbled.

"Tony, my love don't just stand there. Get your ass over here and give me a hug, you muppet"

Tony chuckled and smiled before hugging his Aunt with enthusiasm. "Hi Aunt Peg. How've you been"

"Well" Peggy responded.

Steve walked in a couple of minutes later with Arielle in the stroller. "There's my best girl" he grinned.

"Well I can't tell if you're talking to me or your daughter"

"Can't it be both" he grinned, cheekily.

"No. Now let me see her" Steve placed a squirming Arielle in Peggy's arms, taking the seat beside her as he closed his eyes.

"She's all you alright." Peggy beamed at the infant in her arms. "Can't seem to stay still" she giggled. "Tony, be a dear and make me a tea please. No sugar, and a drop of milk"

Tony walked to the kitchen to make the drinks as Peter cooed down at Arielle, who whimpered at the unfamiliar touches.

"I think she wants her mother back" Peggy smiled, passing Steve his daughter and laughed when she immediately stopped crying. "She's adorable. Truly Steve"

"Thank you Peg."

"So how have you really been, Steve. It's must be strange for you" Peggy smiled.

"Strange is one word I guess" Steve chuckled. "It's been a little weird adjusting."

"How's she been sleeping?"

"Okay. She's awake every 2 hours or so for feeding but that's normal apparently"

"Yes. Peter was a baby he didn't sleep much for the first week. Cried for basically seven days straight" Peggy laughed. "Devil child I'm telling you"

"Hey Aunt Peg" Peter whined.

"I had your father on the phone with me at 3 in the morning due to you crying."

"She hasn't cried too much I guess" Steve admitted. "A little hard on the nursing though"

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Tony. This doesn't make you a bad omega Steve." The older Alpha explained. "It's just how pups are" she paused as Ari began crying again, needing to be fed. "Use the office if you'd like some privacy" She suggested. Steve thanked her before parting the room with his screaming daughter in hand. In order to pass time, he watched the news where Fox was spinning some story about himself passing on the Captain America mantle to someone else and giving up his duty for the country for his daughter. This is bullshit he thought. Sure, he was in no state to be in active duty but who could blame him? He's just given birth and still had a small amount of baby fat on his hips as well as his chest constantly aching from nursing, making it painful some days to wear a shirt.

Arielle ripped him from his thoughts as she placed a thin hand on his chest. She was still so small, so innocent. She'd been in this world for a mere four days and already Steve didn't love anyone more.

He chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead as she cooed. Eventually the sound of the tv tuned out and Steve just admired his daughters features. While her eyes were still dark blue (a feature that wouldn't leave her until she was two months old) Bruce suggested that they would lighten to his colour soon. Her facial features and hair colour was all Thor though and it was amazing how she could be an almost exact replica of him. Thor may never love him back, but Arielle would.


	13. Hitting a bump in the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Peters 17th birthday!

August 14th rolled around quickly and for the Avengers it meant the mark of Peters 17th birthday. Arielle was just one moth old, despite keeping her omega parent up, Steve had never felt more empowered. Sure he hadn't had a proper nights sleep in months and his entire body ached but it was all worth it when he saw his bouncing baby girl, pink faced, bright blue eyes and little wisps of blonde hair that reminded him all too much of Thor. In the month that she had been alive, she had already gained enough weight to be considered healthy and her chubby little cheeks proved that too. On the morning of Peters birthday, Steve awoke to the normal sound of Ari crying, desperate for a diaper change.

"Morning baby" he huffed, picking up his daughter and letting her scent him in order to stop crying. Quickly, he changed her diaper and headed downstairs to meet the team in the common room. "Happy birthday Pete" he smiled, one armed hugging the now seventeen year old omega.

"Thank you Uncle Steve!" Peter beamed.

"D'you want birthday cuddles with Ari?" Steve asked as Peter nodded furiously. Gently, he passed his daughter off to the teenager before walking into the kitchen to make himself breakfast, only to be greeted by Bucky, George and Sam.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Stevie" Bucky smiled. Georgie squealed as Sam tickled the three month olds tummy. "Where's Ari?"

"With Peter." Steve replied.

"Ah" Bucky nodded

"Hey there, Cap." Tony greeted.

"Hi Tony."

"Where's my favourite niece huh? I want cuddles." Tony demanded, making himself a black coffee and gulping it down.

"She's with Peter" Steve replied, pouring himself a glass of orange juice and downing it.

"Speak of the devil" Bucky smiles. "Happy Birthday Peter"

"Thanks Uncle Bucky!" Peter passed a crying Arielle back to Steve who chuckled and scented his daughter. "She won't stop crying Uncle Steve i didn't know what to do"

"That's okay, Pete she's just hungry" Steve replied, lifting his soft cotton top and encouraging Arielle to latch on.She pulled away at first but after the omega tutted at her she latched on and happily nursed. "What have you got planned today?"

"Dads getting me my first car! I'm so excited"

"Nice, what car are you getting?"

"I dunno! Dad says I can have whatever but I don't want an expensive one!" Peter smiled giddily and hugged his dad, tightly. In response, Tony kissed his sons forehead and smiled before saying "I love you Peter Pan"

"Love you too Dad." Peter grinned.

Steve smiled as he leant down to kiss Ari's forehead.

"Dad what was I like as a baby?"

"Loud." Tony chuckled. "Rhodey helped a lot. You cried so much during the first month I was practically deaf"

"Nice to know it's most babies like this then" Steve huffed.

"Go sleep, Steve. Me and Pete can watch her for a bit. Peter what time is Ned and MJ over?"

"4. And I'm bringing another guest."

"Okay fine. Seriously Steve you need to sleep."

"But it's Peters birthday."

"I don't mind Uncle Steve. You're still gonna be here tonight for the party."

"You guys please. Peter doesn't want to spend his birthday watching a screaming child."

"Yea I do"

"Yes he does" Tony and Peter replied simultaneously.

"God dammit punk will you just take the help" Bucky rolled his eyes.

Steve stifled a yawn before finally agreeing. He let his daughter finish nursing before burping her and heading to his room. He returned a little while later with a couple of bottles of milk, which he put in the fridge before thanking his friend and nephew again.

"I love you baby girl" he whispered to his now sleeping daughter. "Are... are you guys sure?"

"Steve, you'll be right upstairs."

"I haven't left her alone. What if she needs me?"

"We'll call you down. But Steve it's important to sleep" Sam explained.

"I don't want anything to happen to her"

"And it won't just relax okay?"

Clint walked into the kitchen, humming to himself and without looking up asked: "Steve being Steve again?"

"You know it" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me for not wanting my daughter to get hurt"

"Don't worry Uncle Steve" Peter hugged his Uncle. "We'll take care of her, pinky promise"

Steve smiled and nodded slightly before leaving the room, his eyes heavy with tears. In his defence he had JUST had a baby and his hormones were apparently still everywhere. He made his way up the elevator and into his room, where he collapsed under exhaustion.

By the time he had woken up again the time was already 3pm and he was greeted by the team alongside Peggy, Fury, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and Maria. Peters friend and surprise guest were yet to show as they were arriving at four so Steve greeted his teammates and boss before sitting down on the couch.

"Is Ari down for a nap?" He asked, peering into the bassinet in which his daughter lay.

"Yea she went down after her feeding about an hour and a half ago" Natasha replied, looking up from her place on the couch where she was reading a fashion magazine.

"Thank you for watching her. All of you" Steve thanked. He placed a hand on the edge of the bassinet and sighed happily at the peaceful sound of his daughter napping.

"It's okay Steve" Bruce smiled politely, sipping his chamomile tea.

"Was she okay? Did she have trouble settling?"

"Not at all. She was an angel" Loki replied, walking into the room in all his grace and sitting beside Tony.

"What's up Reindeer Games?" Tony smirked.

"Stark" Loki greeted.

Slowly but eventually time passed by and Peter walked into the room with Ned, MJ and.....Wade Wilson?

"Dad please don't freak out"

"Peter what the hell is this?" Tony demanded.

"This is my boyfriend, Wade"

"No it isn't. Nope. Nada. Never. Bye" Rhodey stood in an attempt to calm down Tony but failed.

"Dad please" Peter squeezed Wades hand nervously.

"How long have you two been together,  Peter?" Pepper asked sweetly.

"4 months." Peter replied.

"It's nice to meet you Wade" Steve replied.

"You too, Mr America! Hey is that your kid? She's so cute" Wade cooed in a baby voice, making Steve chuckle. "Big fan by the way. You're a lot hotter in person"

"Oh my god Wade" Peter laughed.

"Thank you Wade" Steve chuckled before turning to Peters other friends and saying: "Ned, MJ come sit down and stop being awkward we've known each other for 3 years now"

"Dammit guys stop being okay with this" Tony cried. "Peter you can't date him"

"Why not Dad?"

"He's 20?! You're just 17"

"3 years?!" Peter yelled. "It's not that much"

"It's still illegal" Tony counteracted.

"Can we talk about this privately please Dad?" Peter asked. "Wade can you just sit down please. We'll only be a minute"

"Sure Petie Pie." Wade kissed the omegas cheek before sitting beside Natasha. "What up Widow?"

"Wilson"

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Peter and Tony had sat down on the breakfast bar.

"Dad. Please let me talk. I know you don't like this. But Wade isn't a bad guy and he treats me well."

"He's too old Peter. You're a child"

"No I'm not. Dad, please understand that I love Wade. He's my alpha"

"Peter...I"

"No, Dad. I'm 17 now. I'm not a baby anymore"

"You're my baby. It feels just it was yesterday that I brought you home from the hospital."

"But Dad I'm not." Peter sighed, his head in his hands.

"But you'll always be to me. Alphas can be scary Peter. You...you've not even had your first heat yet."

"I love you Dad. But you've got to let me have these experiences."

Tony snorted. "When did you get so smart?"

"I had a good teacher" Peter smiled fondly.

Tony pulled his son in for a hug and huffed. "If he hurts you I will laser him in the face"

"Deal" Peter laughed.

"Now lets go get this party started" Tony whooped as they headed back into the living room, where Peter saw MJ cuddling Georgie and Ned holding Ari.

"Peter you have the cutest cousins" Ned cooed.

"I know right?" He grinned at his best friends.

The rest of the night passed by quickly and eventually at 2am Peter, Ned, Wade and MJ headed to his floor to sleep. (And ONLY sleep, Tony had made sure that Jarvis tell him immediately of any other activities between his son and boyfriend.) The adults were still up, the ones who could were drinking while Steve and Bucky sat drinking lemonade and chatting. Bucky was sat cuddling Sam while the alpha burped George and Steve was just engaging in meaningless conversation with his best friend about maternity leave, whilst twiddling the baby monitor in his hand.

"I just don't know if 3 months is enough time. I hate leaving her alone" Steve admitted. "Aren't you scared to go back in the field?"

"Yea but it'll be fine. I know that he'll be safe cause he's the most secure kid in the world"

"Talking of security I'm gonna check onmy daughter" Steve smiled, getting up and walking into the elevator. When he got to the nursery he heard the small whimpers of Arielle waking up.

"Hey baby. Shush now, Mama's got you" he bent down to pick her up before he felt a sharp pain in his head and everything went fuzzy. The next thing he knew was everything was black.


	14. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out whom took Steve.

When Steve woke up he was at first dazed but then greatly confused. As he gained consciousness he acknowledged that he was in what seemed to be his room in the tower. All of his books were stacked neatly in their normal place and the curtains covering the huge glass windows were closed, blocking away the light. He shot up from his place in bed and opened the door, leading to where the nursery was supposed to be. Instead however was a white hallway similar to that of a hospital. Luckily he found Arielle in the room connected to his in a nursery that was again an exact replica of the tower.

Immediately he began looking for a way out. He didn't know where he was  but he didn't like the eerie atmosphere and the claustrophobic nature of the place. This wasn't home.

"Ahh you're awake" the mysterious man came into view and leaned against the doorway.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Honey really? Im Justin Hammer, your alpha"

"I don't have an alpha"

"You'll learn to love me baby. She will too" he nodded towards a whimpering Arielle who needed feeding.

"She's hungry" Justin smirked. Why don't you go into our room and feed her I'll be right behind you"

Once back into the room, Steve shook with fear as Justin pulled back the curtains to reveal a grey stone wall. "We can be together forever baby"

"Don't call me that"

"Stupid Omega. Learn your place" he commanded, raising his hand and slapping Steve. "Now feed our daughter. But sit on my lap doing it"

"Never" Steve replied, looking disgusted.

Justin summoned a metal gauntlet, similar to Tony's and punched Steve in the face, making him drop to the floor whilst also trying to protect Arielle. "Next time it will be her. See there's only one of you but we can make loads of her. Just be thankful I'm taking in another alphas kid." He sneered. "Now get on my lap and feed her, she's getting on my nerves already"

Steve slowly agreed, positioning himself as far away from Hammer as possible before letting Arielle nurse. "You're gorgeous. Only 5 more months before you go into heat and we can bond and I can knock you up"

Steve whimpered in distress ,trying to push him away as Hammer tried to undo his pants.

"Stop" he begged. "Please"

Hammer ignored his pleas and and as soon as his own pants were down, he began working on Steve's, who was still feeding his daughter. "You're gonna be so happy here honey."

"No I won't. Go to hell" Steve sneered.

"That's no way to talk to your alpha, brat. Now you're going to sit here and feed our daughter while I do whatever I want, do you understand?"

"Fuck off" Steve spat in Hammers face before kissing his daughters forehead

"Listen here Rogers. I have no problem with killing that thing and putting a new one in you. Now do as I say"

Shaking with terror, Steve reluctantly turned his head as Hammer took advantage of him. No. This wasn't rape. He was an omega this was just his duty. To be a whore and to bear children. That's exactly what he was. Not even mated, or in a relationship for that matter but he was willing enough to take someone else's alpha, sleep with them and get knocked up in the process. He was too busy getting lost in Thor's scent. That all too familiar mix of pine and lavender that had attracted Steve in the first place. Thor, Thor smelt like home. Justin, on the other hand did not. No, this alpha smelt she like blood and metal but not the nice kind that Tony did. This metal was more old and rusted. Steve tried to focus on his daughter. Concentrate on providing for her and making sure that she is okay. He no longer cared about himself. But he'd be damned sure that his daughter survived this.

 

——————————————————

 

"Guys we have to find him" Bucky sighed, trying to soothe George who was screaming due to his mother's distress.

"I know someone who might be able to help" Tony announced. "It's a long shot but it could work"

"Then bring them in" Sam replied.

"On it" Tony walked out, bringing out his Starkphone.

"Sam what if something happened to him? What if..."

"He's fine baby. Believe me okay? Nothing is going to happen to either of them"

"Sam I'm worried. Who the hell would want a baby?" Bucky sighed.

"Look, we'll figure it out but you've got to stop worrying, it's stressing out Georgie"

"I can't help it, Sam he's my best friend and that's my goddaughter" the omega sighed again and stroked his sons cheek. "God knows where they are"

"We'll find him Yasha. Whatever it takes" Natasha comforted.

"Should we tell..." Bruce trailed off.

"No way in hell" Clint protested

"He deserves to know"

"The only Asgardians we can talk to about this is Loki and his mother. Thor may be an Avenger but Steve trusted us not to tell" Natasha argued. "We've still got to honour that"

——————————————-

 

"Stop...please stop" Steve begged.

"Stay quiet bitch" Hammer sneered as his knot finally settled inside Steve, who was a whimpering, crying mess.

"Good little omega, doing exactly as I ask. You may not now, but you will love me. We're going to have such a good life together. Eventually you will forget all bout Thor and the group of badly dressed cosplayers you call your family and you'll see that I was right. You don't need them. Only me."

"Let me go. If you love me like you say you do then let me go"

Hammer caressed Steve's cheek softly before turning his head so that they were looking into each other's eyes. With a click of the tongue he began to speak. "But you'll be happy here. The three of us. A genius, A super soldier and a Demi-god slash Princess. Quite the dysfunctional family if you ask me. But don't worry we'll fix that. In five months time you'll go into heat again and I'll get to knock you up this time. God you'll look so amazing full with my kid. Anyway back on track" he chuckled. "Put her back to bed. I have a huge list of chores that need doing and the kitchen won't clean itself. Now rules. You won't speak unless spoken to. You cannot refuse anything or she will be punished. The only breaks you can take is if you need to feed the brat and you will eat once a day when I tell you to.You will call me sir or Alpha when you address me and nothing else. Do you understand?"

Steve bowed his head in shame and nodded. "Now get off of me I have a board meeting to attend. Don't even try to escape it won't work. Not only are we  in the middle of nowhere but there are brick walls surround us. No one will ever hear from or see you again." He threw Steve from his lap and watched in a sadistic glee as the omega burped and then put his daughter back to bed. "Hmm. Goodbye my love" He kissed Steve before leaving him, gagging with disgust and wishing for a better life. He was a slave. To be used for hard labour and sex.

Suddenly it was the 1940's all over again. Every bad memory, every unwanted sexual advance... every time somebody had tried to rape him. He wished he could say that life had been different. He wishes he could say that omegas hadn't struggled and that they had been able to go to school and have the choice what to do with their bodies. But life just hadn't been that way. Omegas were seen as dirty and impure, nature's worst creation. He'd thought things had changed. Was all his hard work in this century regarding omega rights for nothing? He was generally just beginning to think that maybe life was getting good. He had an amazing family, amazing friends and a beautiful baby girl. It wasn't just him, the entire world had fallen in love with Arielle Margret Rogers as Steve regularly posted pictures of the two of them on social media. The one month old had captured every bodies hearts and now... now Steve wasn't sure if they would see anyone again. How long was Hammer planning on trapping them here? A couple months? Forever? Will the other Avengers ever find him?

Slowly, he began working around the house, cleaning every nook and cranny of it before his kidnapper returned later that night. When Hammer did eventually walk into the house at 9 o'clock that evening he looked around in disgust and gave a sharp kick to Steve in the rib cage, who was kneeling on the floor sweeping the floor with a dustpan and brush.

"Look at this mess. Have you done anything at all today? Answer me bitch"

"I...I'm sorry"

"Sorry what?" He sneered.

"S..Sir"

"Good. Now make me dinner. I'll be watching to make sure you don't eat anything"

Steve turned around and pulled out the ingredients for mac and cheese. 

"Don't worry about making yourself anything. You can eat when you deserve to" Hammer was interrupted by Arielle crying through the baby monitor, screaming for her mother. "You can get her but don't do anything until you come back"

"She...she needs feeding" Steve tried not to cry in front of his captor as his hormones began turning on him.

"Stop crying for gods sake. I want Captain America not this crying slut. "And you are not allowed to feed her unless I'm with you. We'll add it to the list of rules. Now hurry up and stop her crying." He began murmuring to himself. "What kind of mother leaves they child screaming"

By the time that Steve had picked up his daughter and brought her back downstairs to Hammer, he saw that Justin was sat on the couch with a half full bottle of whiskey.

"Now sit on my lap and feed her." His breathe was heavy with the smell of expensive alcohol and Steve cringed at the stench.

"Yes sir" He allowed for Arielle to latch on before sitting as far away from Hammers crotch as possible. His captors  arms  snaked around his waist and pulled him forward but he still resisted. An hour later, his daughters hunger had been dated, her diaper had been changed and she was put back in her crib to sleep. "OMEGA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE." Steve sighed before braving himself and walking downstairs. "YOU BURNT IT. YOU'VE FUCKING BURNT IT GOD CAN YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?" Hammer screamed, the throwing the burning hot pan and hitting Steve in the head with it, knocking him to the ground. "GET BACK UP. GOD FOR ONLY ONE THING." He yelled, grabbing Steve by the throat and ripped his pants, leaving Steve helpless thinking: _What did I do to deserve this?_


	15. Closer to home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four months later...

_It's been four months since the disappearance of Captain Steven Rogers, aka Captain America and the other Avengers are urging anyone who may have seen or heard from him, to come forward. The Omega was taken alongside his daughter on August 17th from his home at the Avengers Tower. This was the last known sighting of them both. Police officers of the NYPD have officially labelled this as a cold case but funding has been taken over by billionaire teammate, Tony Stark in order to find their Captain._

 

"Uncle Bucky?" Peter asked, sleepily walking into the room where Bucky led down on the couch with Georgie sleeping on his chest.

"Peter? What are you doing up you have school tomorrow?"

"I can't sleep. I keep thinking about Uncle Steve and Arielle."

"I'm sorry kiddo. Me too" Bucky sighed.

"What if something happened to them?" Peter asked, sitting next to his uncle and sighing.

"I'm..I'm sure they're fine" Bucky sniffled. "You should try to sleep bud. Your dad will kill me if he finds out"

"He's too busy with Mr Dr Strange"

"They've sure been spending a lot of time together recently" Bucky smirked.

"They think I don't know that they're dating but Dads been acting very suspicious recently"

"I don't think that means they're dating." Bucky paused for a second to look at his son who yawned briefly, making his ex assassin mother coo. Peter smiled at his uncle before continuing: "I saw them kissing in dads lab the other week. I'm happy for them but they're in that weird soppy phase of their relationship" the teenage omega smiled.

"The phase that you and that Wade kid are in?"

Peter blushed deeply and turned away before turning back with a harder exterior. "Uncle Bucky what if they don't come home?"

"They will. I promise. Now get some sleep."

 

———————————————

 

"They're looking for you" Hammer sneered.

"Just let me go. Or let me take her to safety please" Steve begged, trying to move from his place on the floor but failing. In the end it turned into a mere limping action. "If you love me like you say you do then stop all of this. Just let us go"

"It's because I love you that I have to keep us"

"Why are you doing this?" Steve asked.

"I knew I loved you from the minute I saw you on tv. I didn't care what your designation was I just knew that we were going to be together. Of course it was a bonus that you turned out to be an omega."

"Thats not a good enough motive to kidnap someone" Steve coughed.

"I've been watching you. For nearly three years now. I've had cameras hidden in Starks tower all this time and he didn't suspect anything" Hammer chuckled in glee. "It was easy to infiltrate when you have close contacts. They hated the Avengers and everything to do with them. Including S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Hydra. You work for hydra?"

"I knew you were smart baby" Hammer sneered. "So as I was saying it was easy to hack Jarvis after that. And then you had to sleep with another Alpha."

"I was never yours to begin with"

"QUIET." Hammer yelled, causing Arielle, who was laying asleep in her bassinet, to abruptly wake and start screaming.

"Let me look see to her" Steve demanded.

"Hurry then"

 

———————————————

 

"We know who took them" Tony announced, storming into the room with Strange trailing not too far behind. "It was Hammer"

"Like Justin Hammer?" Clint asked.

"No hawkass the other Hammer." Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes Justin Hammer. God I knew he was twisted but this is a whole new level of sick"

"What would he want with Steve and Ari?" Sam walked into the room with Georgie perched on his chest.

"He was always obsessed. Did you know we grew up together?"

"You and Hammer?"

"Howard Stark and Gregg Hammer were business partners" Natasha replied. "Makes sense"

"We used to play together with little action figures of the Howling Commandos. He always wanted to be Captain America. I never thought much of it but when we were 16 he still had all the posters, all the memorabilia. Everything."

"So what we all know Caps every Alpha's wet dream" Natasha clipped Clint around the ear at his comment before he replied with: "Dude even as a very straight omega I can tell you Cap is banging"

"Back to topic" Strange intercepted, shaking his head. "We think Hammer is working for Hydra. It would explain his wanting to kidnap Steve and infiltrate the tower."

"Wait a second I'm confused. If you and Justin used to be close what happened?"

"When we were 20 just after my parents had died I got pregnant with Pete" Tony shot his son a look before taking a deep breath. Underneath the table, Stephan grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it. "I got sick and was put on bed rest really early on. For some reason I asked Justin to watch over SI until I gave birth. Back then I wasn't planning on keeping Peter so I was just gonna go straight back to work. I didn't meet Pepper until a year later. Anyway I gave birth and plans changed so while I was on maternity leave I found out that Hammer had found some hidden files of my fathers. He was working on a project and didn't want Gregg to know. It was revolutionary and Hammer was pissed. I don't know I guess something just snapped. He tried to ruin the company by spinning stories from nothing and selling them to the press."

"Do you have any idea where he may be now?" Bruce asked.

"No but maybe someone else could"

"Well who?"

 

———————————————-

 

"Let me feed my daughter asshole" Steve demanded, still trying to hush his clearly hungry daughter.

"Hurry up about it then. Now where was I? Ah yes I remember now."

Steve ignored Hammer for a moment while lifting his shirt and encouraging Arielle to latch on. "What are you doing? Sit on my lap Omega. You should know the rules by now. As I was saying. My plan was working perfectly. And then you had to get knocked up by that whore of an Alpha."

"If I find out you hurt him I'll kill you with my bare hands" Steve threatened.

"I didn't touch him don't be ridiculous my love. You would have never forgiven me. I did however tell his other bitch about your rendezvous. Now seeing the look on her face was priceless. It didn't take long for her to agree to join Hydra and take away another problem. She never loved him anyway."

"You did this? Where are they now?"

"New Mexico. Don't worry they're safe. For now. I know you hate me now but you'll learn to love me. We only have a month to prepare for your heat and then you'll be pregnant again. I will love taking you apart and stuffing a kid into you." Steve gagged at the thought of being pregnant with Hammers child. He couldn't think of anything worse than living with a child who's father was a kidnapper and rapist. "What are the drugs you've been slipping me then?" Steve coughed. "They got something to do with this master plan?"

"They dampen the effects of the serum of course. Honey I knew straight away that I couldn't just take you. I've been putting it in your water supply for months before you came home"

"You're psychotic" Steve spat.

——————————————————

 

"So what's our next move?" Bucky asked.

"You're coming into the field? Babe it's okay to take another couple months maternity leave" Sam argued.

"Sam it's been nearly seven months okay. Steve is my best friend and I'm ready."

"We need a plan" Tony announced. "We've got a log on Hammers location but we can't do anything rash"

"Wow Stark. You don't wanna be rash, Strange really has changed you"

"You know nothing Barton" Tony smirked. "Now lets bring Cap home"

"Stark, where is Steven?" A voice behind them sounded, making the entire team turn around.


	16. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After five gruelling months, Steve finally comes home.

Steve whimpered as Hammer violently threw him to the ground. Four months and it never got any better. The pain of being so vulnerable hadn't yet sunk in as he realised that the last time he had felt this helpless had been seventy years ago. It had been four months and everyday he waited for the others to save him. Everyday he hoped and dreamed that the Avengers would come and save himself and his daughter and he hated it. But most importantly he hated himself because for some reason that was who he blamed. Not Hammer. Not Hydra. Himself. Maybe if he hadn't been such a poor excuse for an omega this wouldn't have happened to him. If he hadn't done something or maybe if he didn't. If he had decided to give his daughter up would this have all happened. If Arielle had gone to good home with an Omega who would care for her better.

He let of a painful cry of desperation as Hammer once again had his way with the super soldier. Could Steve even call himself that now? He was weak, pathetic. He had allowed this and now he had to deal with the consequences.

"Such a good slut" Hammer cooed.

Steve's only response was a choked back sob.

"You deserve this remember. You're all mine. Now you know the rules. Our daughter needs feeding so you're going to sit on my lap and feed her."

Steve stayed quiet before Hammer gripped his hair and lunged forward. "I said do you understand, omega"

"Y..yes alpha. I understand"

 

——————————————

 

"What do you mean Steven has been taken?" Thor yelled. "Use all of this fancy technology that you have and find him."

"What do you think we've been trying to do Pointbreak. I didn't call you to yell so calm the fuck down"

"You know what, Thor you don't get to turn up after basically a year and pretend like you care about Steve okay?" Bucky yelled.

"Babe calm down"

"No" Bucky interrupted. "You" he pointed to Thor and glared with his Winter Soldier look. "You hurt him. You brought his hopes up and then broke his heart and I swear to god if you keep up this 'I'm so scared for him' act I don't care if you're a god I will kill you so painfully you'll wish you were never born, you got me?"

"I love him"

"BULLSHIT. IF YOU LOVED HIM YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT HIM."

"Barnes..."

"He cried for you. He loved you and you chose her" The arguing was interrupted by Georgie's cries from the baby monitor. "I have to tend to my son" was the last thing he said before walking to the elevator with Sam close by.

"I'll talk to him"

Once in Georgie's nursery Bucky took his son to his chest and allowed the seven month old to scent him before taking him to his chest and allowing him to nurse. "I'm sorry Sam. I just couldn't stand to watch him pretend like that"

"I get babe. You're protective of Steve you always have been."

The omega sighed. "I sat there and watched my best friend cry for months over him. You don't understand what it's like for us Omegas. Pregnancy without an alpha could have killed him. The pregnancy heat could have killed him. He used to sit in Thor's room and and just cry because he missed him."

"Baby..."

"Things are so different for us. In our time Omegas were being killed for no reason at all. The only way you could protect yourself was to find an alpha or hide. Steve and I chose the latter. He deserves the world and I..." he paused, taking a deep breath. "I want him to have what we do."

"He will" Sam assured him. "And maybe I don't completely understand how you guys feel but I know that we'll get Steve back. And everything will be fine"

"I miss them."

"I know. We all do"

"I think I want a girl next time" Bucky wiped the spit up from his chest and switched Georgie to the other side before wiping himself down again.

"I don't think you get to pick" Sam laughed.

"Hmm. Guess we'll just have to keep trying"

"How many?"

"3 maybe 4" Bucky smiled, cuddling into his alphas side.

"That's a lot of babies"

"Ehh. Me and Stevie used to talk about it a lot. He wanted two but I guess growing up as one of four made me like big families."

"I think we could handle it" Sam smiled but unfortunately their conversation was cut short by the Avengers buzzer ringing out. "C'mon you can get dressed when we get to SHIELD and feed him in the car"

"Okay" Bucky agreed as the team rushed their way to SHIELD.

Once there, Georgie and Peter (after much protestation) were lead to Maria's office while the rest of the team planned their mission.

"We bring them home and get Hammer into custody. You know your teams. Let's get this bitch" Tony instructed, lightly squeezing Strange's hand from his iron gauntlet.

It was an hours journey in the Quinnjet and another 20 minute drive before finally coming across an underground bunker in which Steve was being held. The team split into their respective teams before infiltrating the area, each team parting a different way and taking a different approach.

 

————————————————

 

A screeching BANG disrupted Steve's rare and occasional nap. He threw himself to other other side of the room, Arielle tucked tightly into his chest. Hammer wasn't due back for hours. He couldn't get back early Steve still had to clean the kitchen and cook a hot meal for him. God he was hungry. It had been four months since he had eaten a proper hot meal and 47 hours since he had been fed at all. Arielle was worse off than him. She was pale and sickly. Even for a five month old Steve could tell she was extremely underweight and sick. She was supposed to have had her shots months ago but never did due to Hammers psychopathic and malicious mind.

"STEVEN"

No. No that could be. He was just starved and dehydrated. That was not Thor coming to rescue him. Any moment now Hammer will walk in and Steve will have to relive the torture all over again.

"STEVEN"

"Steve?!" Clint called out.

"T..Thor? Clint?" His voice was a mere hoarse whisper. "H..Help" Arielle was woken up by the three men's cried allowing Clint and Thor to allocate them.

"G...Guys" Steve whispered before eventually passing out, Arielle still in hand.

"GUYS HE'S IN HERE BRING THE QUINNJET NOW ITS NOT GOOD" Clint warned. "Thor can you pick him up?"The omega asked, taking a screaming Arielle into his arms.

Thor carried Steve bridal style to the Quinnjet where they met up with the rest of the team before placing him down on the bench.

"No sign of Hammer we'll keep an eye out and search the perimeter when we have another lead"

"You did well" Strange praised, taking Tony's outstretched hand.

"Thank you" Tony's eyes glinted with fondness as he smiled.

"Babe it's gonna be a while until he wakes up and Bruce can properly check over them come sit down" Sam sighed.

"He looks so thin. She looks so thin" Bucky squinted his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Bruce what's the situation?" Natasha asked.

"Hammers been using some type of dampener for the serum. It's slowed down his healing and it's pretty bad"

"What's the damage?" Wanda took afrail hand of Steve's in hers.

"Broken collarbone and a couple broken ribs. Fracture on his right wrist and ankle. Other than that he's severely dehydrated and starved. He's gonna need to be on an IV for a while and a feeding tube too"

"God I can't imagine what he went through" Clint sighed, rocking Ari back and forth, purring softly to lull her to sleep. It was no comparison to her mother but for now while Steve was unconscious it would have to do. "It's good we got him out now before his heat hits next month"

"Who's child is this? We must find their parents. The poor omega must be terrified."

"Thor..."

"May I hold her? I've always been a fan of younglings" Thor didn't waste anytime in picking the infant out of Clint's arms and holding her to his chest, his eyes immediately widening as he did. "Who's child is this?" His voice lowered.

"Thor..."

"She's mine isn't she?" The alpha asked, already knowing the answer.

"Talk to Steve" was Clint's only response before walking away to the control pad.


	17. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the kidnapping.

It would be hours or even days until Steve could wake up. In order to "reset" the serum in a way, Bruce had to induce Steve into a coma. The entire team sat around his bedside, embracing each other as they silently prayed for their Captain.

"He'll be fine guys" Bruce comforted. "We'll need to take shifts in taking care of Arielle while he's healing" Clint suggested. "I'll take the first one"

"Formula is back at the tower." Sam pointed out, looking to the infant who began whimpering.

"I'll go to the store. Anyone else need anything?"

"I could go for coffee" Sam piped up.

"Okay you come with and we'll stop at Starbucks on the way back who wants what?"

Their orders were passed around and soon enough the team were once again together, gathered around their comatose Captain.

"What happened to him? Somebody explain now" Thor demanded.

"Maybe if you hadn't walked out on him you'd know"

"I never mean to hurt him"

"BULLSHIT" Bucky cried.

"Yasha calm it" Natasha waned.

"You hurt him. He went through this entire thing thinking...feeling like he was alone" He yelled.

"I didn't know that he was with child. If I did I would have stayed"

"BULLSHIT"

A small groan interrupted the arguments and everyone turned to face Steve.

"Punk" Bucky grabbed Steve's hand and smiled. "Hey there. You're safe don't worry."

"Ari" he whispered.

"Right here. Clint's feeding her"

"Oh god. Don't let Clint influence her too much" He coughed in a failed attempt to laugh.

"We're here now Steven."

Steve seized and his heart monitor raced. "Get him out" he wheezed.

"Thor you'd better go." Bruce suggested. "Please"

"No. I have questions"

"Thor leave now." Clint sighed. "We'll talk later we promise just go back to the tower please"

"Brother. Come we must go back to the tower" Loki warmed.

"Aye. But I shall get my answers" Thor left in a dull haze before everyone turned their attention back to Steve.

"What...what's he doing back?"

"Don't. You're going to feel a little hazy while the serum starts working again." Bruce paused.

"He came back when he saw what had happened to you." Wanda confirmed.

"Oh god. Does he know?"

"Yea he knows" Bucky smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Steve"

"Don't be. I should have told him. Is she okay?"

"Yea she'll be fine" Sam promised.

"That doesn't answer my question Sam"

"She's underweight but with the right care she's going to be fine"

"Where is she?" The omega asked.

"I've got her" Clint replied, nodding for Tony to lift the upper side of Steve's hospital bed before passing him his pup.

"Hi baby girl." He cooed. "Mama's here now." He paused before whispering: "No one will hurt you now"

"Steve what happened in there?" Natasha asked. Steve froze.

"Cap?"

"I failed. As an omega, as a parent. I failed" He whispered. "I'm sorry guys I can't talk about it yet"

"Cap please don't shut us out" Clint sighed heavily. Deep down they knew this would happen. Their captain wasn't one to speak of his feelings or say what's on his mind unless someone pursued it so everybody knew an experience as traumatising as this must have been would make it harder for him to talk about.

"We're here for you. Just as we're here for Arielle" Bruce stood beside Natasha who was seated on Steve's hospital bed, holding the alphas hand and rubbing circles into her thumb. "We're worries about you"

"He...he hit me a bit" Steve looked down at his hands in his lap and twiddled his thumbs together. "Some kind of dampener for the serum weakened me so it was easy for him to have the upper hand." His hands were shaking and tears violently spilled from his eyes. "He raped me" his final confession sent a shiver through the Avengers as they each let out a gasp. Bruce's grip on Natasha's hand strengthened as they comforted each other while Bucky just leaned into Sam's chests, cuddling George close and trying desperately to take in the true nature of what happened to his best friend. Tony had also taken Stephan's hand, squeezing it tightly and allowing the alpha to scent him while he also held his son. Peter had curled himself into his omega parent and was crying small tears on Tony's shoulder. Clint on the other hand had bowed his head, frowning deeply with a million thoughts running through his brain.

"We'll help you get through it. We promise"

"I'm just glad to be home. Who called Thor?"

"I did. We needed Loki and Thor just happened to come as well." Tony admitted.

"Oh" Steve frowned, placing Arielle in the hospital cot next to him. "I'm gonna get some lights out." He yawned.

"Us too, it's getting late. We'll be back in the morning alright? Call if you need anything" Natasha kissed his forehead before one by one the team filed out of the room.

"Hey Tony?"

"Yea Cap?" Tony paused at the doorway and retreated back, sitting on the bed. "What's up?"

"You and Strange. You guys dating?"

Tony huffed, smiling in an attempt to cover his blush. "Yea. For a while now"

"How long?" Steve's voice was soft so that he wouldn't awaken his sleeping daughter.

"Nine-ish months" Tony admitted. "I love him I just didn't know how Pete would react."

"He seems fine about it." Steve laughed. "You thinking about bonding?"

"Honestly, yea. Sounds crazy right?"

"No. You two seem perfect for each other."

"He spent my heat with me" Tony admitted, leaving Steve a little shocked. Sharing a heat was considered a very intimate thing shared only between bond mates.

"As long as you're happy" He genuinely meant it. Tony may have been a sarcastic bastard for the majority of the nearly four years they had known each other but during the pregnancy and the month spent at the tower he had easily become one of Steve's best friends. He had passed down advice and even helped him take sips of water when the morning sickness had reached its peak.

"I am" Tony confirmed . "Get some rest. She'll be needing you soon" he gave one last pat on the back before standing and leaving the room, allowing Steve to switch off the lamp beside him and fall asleep.

When he woke again in the morning the time was 2:15am. His chest was swollen due to not feeding Arielle but not wanting to disrupt her having a proper nights sleep. Before he had been taken he had read that at her age she should be able to sleep for at least 6 hours consecutively, which seemed about right as she had just slept for five hours without needing to be fed. Shushing her whispers he brought her to his chest and rocked her as she nursed, her frail hand batting against his chest.

"Ow honey. You're little teeth are coming through huh? We need to get you a teething ring when we get home" he kissed her pale forehead softly and sighed. "The evil man is gone now sweetheart. No one will hurt us ever again I promise."

"Laaa" Ari cooed against Steve's pec.

Steve chuckled and cooed back at his daughter who just went silent again while she nursed.

"We'll be fine... the man you met earlier? That's your daddy. He helped make you." Steve chuckled before continuing with: "You're a little young for that talk though. We'll leave that for your daddy to explain when you're out of diapers."

Arielle pulled away and threw up over herself Steve's hospital gown as he frowned due to her beginning to cry. Reaching over with one hand he pressed the buzzer to alert the nurse and in came Dr Cho, dressed in her normal doctors coat and clipboard. "Mr Rogers is everything alright?"

"Ari threw up and needs a bath. I'm sorry it's late but..." He was still attempting to calm the crying infant with no luck.

"No don't be silly. C'mon you can bathe her just make sure Bruce doesn't find out, you're not supposed to out of bed for another week." She winked. "I'll get another onzie for her and another gown for you"

"Thank you. Could I borrow your phone please to ask the others to bring some new clothes tomorrow?"

"Anything you need" the doctor smiled. "Now lets go get your daughter cleaned up" Helen led the way to the bathing area as Steve stripped the pup of her dirty onzie, placing it to one side, the IV still dripping into his arm through a portable pole.

"You wanna try sitting up?" He cooed, talking only to his daughter. "Yea lets use those little back muscles of yours." He placed her in a seated position, letting her sit without help for four seconds before she tumbled backwards. Steve caught her head before she fell and praised his pup, delighted. "Wow baby. I'm so proud of you" He cried. "You're so good"

Steve was going to be fine. He had to be for the sake of his family, for the sake of his team.


	18. Moving on...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Thor talk and Tony shares some big news.

A week and a half later, Steve and Ari were released from S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters hospital back into their home at the tower. Steve was prescribed another couple of days of bed rest while also having been given the painkillers made by Bruce and Tony. Arielle had gained a little weight and while the infant hadn't made a full recovery, she was getting there. Tony and Stephan had also finally come out as a couple and it seemed like life could maybe even get back to what was considered normalcy in the tower. Whatever normalcy was.

The team knew Steve was hurting deep down but didn't push him into feeling uncomfortable as well. Due to being in bed rest, he hadn't left his room much, the excuses being to use the bathroom or shower in order to bathe himself or Arielle. He'd done an amazing job of ignoring Thor as well because every time that he had came in claiming the two needed to talk, the omega would simply pretend to be asleep or make up another lame excuse and say that they would do it later. They did eventually need to talk though, he admitted. The alpha knew about his daughter and Steve guessed that he should probably explain.

Little did he know, that moment would come one afternoon when the rest of the tower were doing their own thing and Peter was at Wades.

"Steven?" Thor knocked. "May I come in?"

"S..sure" Steve stuttered, sighing before turning to his daughter who was playing with building blocks on the blanket, stuffing them into her mouth as she attempted to roll over for the first time.

"How're you feeling?" The alpha was hesitant but gladly walked into the nesting room. Steve had decided immediately after coming home that if he was to stay in bed it would be in his nesting room, not the master bedroom.

"A little better thank you"

"She's cute"

"Yea" Steve huffed. "She looks like you"

"Her eyes are all yours" Thor edged closer, waiting for Steve to consent to him entering his nest.

"Sit" Steve agreed as Thor took his place next to him, smiling lightly when the bed sunk a little due to the weight. "We should talk"

"Aye we should. Me and Jane are getting a divorce"

"A divorce? Why?"

"She... she wasn't who she said she was. She was working with the alpha that took you"

"Yea he told me" Steve rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Still though I'm sorry to hear that"

"She was extremely controlling. I feel like an idiot for not seeing it before" the demi-god frowned.

"You were in love"

"Nay, not with her. But my father would never allow me to marry who I truly want to"

"Why?" Steve was clueless to the person Thor spoke about but his heart broke a little more knowing that Thor was in love with someone else.

"Omegas are not approved of on Asgard."

"Well if the future heir is an omega they will have to deal with it" Steve grunted, picking up Arielle.

"When I become Allfather all laws against Omegas shall change I will promise that"

"Well you must really love this omega." Tears built in his eyes but Steve violently blinked them away.

"Aye I do. But I messed things up and am afraid it may be too late"

"You couldn't have messed things up that badly."

"I broke his heart. Too many times"

"If you guys are true bond mates you will find each other. Soulmates always do just look at Strange and Tony."

"I would like to be part of her life"

"I'd like that too. It's hard living without both parents I never wanted that for my daughter."

"What is her name? I'm afraid I never caught it"

"Arielle. Arielle Margret Rogers" Steve smiled. 

"La la la la" Arielle babbled, placing both hands on Steve's cheeks. "Aaaah" she squealed loudly as Steve blew a raspberry on her cheek.

"May I hold her?"

"Of course. She's yours too" Steve passed Ari to Thor and leant back enjoying as Arielle babbled and giggled at her father. "You cut your hair" he pointed out. "Looks good but what happened to your eye" he chuckled, reaching out for the black patch that covered his left eye."

"Thank you. It was time for change and as for the eye turns out I have an evil sister"

"Of course you do" Steve chuckled.

"Aye but we vanquished her" he mused. "You look good. Definitely not as if you've just had a baby"

"Well being starved and kidnapped helped" Steve pointed out bitterly.

"I'm sorry. That was mindless"

"No I am. I guess it's a little harder to get over than I thought."

"Steven?"

"Hmm?"

"I think the little one needs changing." Thor grimaced.

"Go on then O' God of Thunder. This is part of what being a parent is. Change your daughters diaper"

"How?"

"I'll show you" Steve offered a smile before showing him how to change her diaper. Thor's grimace and over-exaggerated gagging noises made Steve giggle as they worked together. "There see, easy" Steve purred, picking up Ari and scenting her.

"She truly is beautiful Steven"

"Just like her father" Steve smiled lightly. "I think she's scented herself to  asleep would you mind putting her in her crib?"

"Of course" Thor took his pup into his arms and placed her in the crib which lay right beside the nest.

"Thank you"

"Always. Steven about the omega I spoke of earlier."

"Yea?"

"Tis you. It's always been you"

"Thor you have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that."

"Aye?"

"Yes. But so much has happened since then."

"Do you still love me?"

"I'll always love you. But we can't do this"

"Why not?" Thor grabbed his hands and leaned their foreheads together before speaking again: "We can be together"

"I can't. Too much has happened and I need to think of my daughter now."

"But why does that mean that we can't be together. Steven I don't understand"

"When I was in...there. The only thing that kept me going was the dream that one of you would rescue us. And that maybe we could go back to normal but the truth is none of this is normal." His voice shook as tears sprung in his eyes. "I love you. But I can't trust you"

"I'm sorry I hurt you" Thor was also crying now, his hands having a stray but delicate grip on Steve's.

"I know you are. And if you want I will let you be a father to Arielle but this" he indicated between them with his hands. "This can't happen okay?"

"I understand. Get some sleep alright?"

"I don't want to sleep that's all I've been doing recently. You wanna go for a walk around the tower?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea"

"C'mon please?" Steve begged, his big blue eyes staring back into Thor's.

"Okay. But not for long and you don't mention it to Banner" he warned, making Steve chuckle.

"Deal" Wobbling at first, Steve stood and stretched his back, sighing contently when he heard the satisfying pop of his muscles relaxing. He then reached over for the sling, which had been hazardously thrown to the floor, and attached it to himself before placing Ari in it. She whimpered softly but as soon as Steve scented her once more, she fell straight back into her nap.

"Steven why are bringing her? Not that I wouldn't love to get to know her more"

Steve sucked in a breath before replying: "I just thought she may enjoy a walk. She's been stuck in here just as much as I have" it was a blatant lie but Thor dismissed it quickly and they began their walk.

When they reached the common room floor, they were greeted by Bucky and Sam, playing with George on the floor and Tony who was sat drinking coffee with Peter, who had just returned from his boyfriends.

"Hey Cap. Good to see you out of bed" Tony greeted.

"Thanks Tony" He replied, rocking Arielle up and down in the sling and sitting down beside the two omegas.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Well" Tony side glanced to Peter who beamed back at his 'mother.' "Me and Strange are moving in together"

"Wow that's so great. Congratulations" he grinned.

"Thanks But that's not it."

"Oh my god, Dad are you pregnant?" Peter asked.

"No" Tony chuckled. "No sibling yet Pete but we are planning on bonding next month"

"Congratulations Tony. I'm very happy for you" Steve hugged the elder, despite his groans and complaints.

"Right enough of that" The eldest Stark rolled his eyes before placing down his coffee mug. "I got me an alpha to help get moved in" and with that he left, in all his flare and drama, swaying his hips from side to side.

"Steve what are you doing out of bed? Thor why did you let him out of bed?" Bucky demanded.

"He wanted to."

"Bucky please just leave it. I'll sit down but I can't just stare at the walls anymore"

"Steve i just want you to get better"

"I know but its not gonna help just sitting alone in my nest all day."

"You know if Bruce sees you he won't be happy"

"Well I guess that Bruce will just have to deal with it."

"fine but i still don't like this" Bucky pouted before continuing to play with his son.

"Barnes. Your small human is very cute" Thor cooed.

"Thanks. Have you two talked yet?"

Steve blushed. "Jees Buck"

"We spoke. And agreed that our daughter is our main concern now"

"No fucking around then. Got it?" Bucky warned.

"Bucky come on"

"I know you Alpha's games and I don't like them. That baby girl better be the only thing on your mind"

"Okay Buck that's enough." Steve raised his voice slightly. "Nothing will happen. We both know that."


	19. Turn of events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George turns one, Tony finds out some news and Steve and Thor make some(?) progress.

5 months later marked the birthday of now one year old Georgie Wilson. Life had finally gotten back to a version of normal. While the nightmares were less frequent, Steve still struggled with nursing his child in front of people. He'd been to multiple therapy sessions with Bruce and turns out it really does help to talk about things instead of hiding them away until you exploded. Who knew right? Arielle was doing good too. She was healthy again, which was the main and most important thingto Steve and Thor especially.

Talking of, Steve had to admit that Thor had really stepped up during the past five months and surprisingly was an amazing father to Arielle. While he was still having trouble leaving her ("trouble" meaning that he hadn't actually tried yet) Steve was slowly becoming more trusting of Thor and his abilities to be the parent that Ari needed.

Steve shook himself from his thoughts and smiled at Ari who was crawling around on the carpeted floor of the communal room alongside Georgie.

"Mama! Mama!" She giggled, begging for attention.

"What wrong cub? What do you need?"

"Mama" she replied, reaching out and making 'grabby hands' at him. He immediately picked her up and cradled her as if she were a newborn. "What do you need honey?"

"Lalala" she babbled.

"Hungry?"He asked, taking her into the nursery on his floor.

"La!" She screamed as he lifted his top and sighed as she latched on. She happily ate for thirty minutes before unlatching and getting burped. After her feeding Steve took his pup back downstairs to play.

"Hey Steve can you get Tony out of his lab please?" Bruce asked. "He's been in there a while"

"Yea and we need to get started on George's party." Bucky whined.

"Ooh Bucky's in a bitch mood" Sam laughed at his omega who simply flipped him the finger and replied: "Asshole"

"I'll never understand your relationship" Steve shook his head smiling. "C'mon Ari lets go find Uncle Tony"

"Steven would you like me to take her for a while?" Thor asked.

"N..no it's fine thank you though Thor" and with that the elevator doors opened and Steve disappeared in an attempt to make Tony leave the lab. However when he arrived at the floor, the doors were closed and it seemed as if the only light on was the lamp on his desk.

"Captain Rogers, access granted" Jarvis' voice sounded as the tinted glass door opened, showing Steve a very torn looking Tony. "Tony is everything okay?" He asked, walking closer with Ari propped up on his hip. "Oh"

"Yea" Tony sniffled, twiddling the small white object in his hand.

"Are you not happy? This is good right?"

"It's only been 14 months. What if it's too soon?"

"Tony. Do you love Stephan?"

"Course I do, Capsicle you know that"

"Do you see a future with him"

"Yea"

"Then how is this a bad thing. A baby is a blessing, even if you don't see it at first" Steve smiled, lightly placing his hand on top of Tony's. "Gotta let yourself be happy sometimes remember?"

"Stop using my own advice against me Rogers" Tony chuckled. "Well I guess I'm having a baby"

"What do you think Peters going to say?"

"He'll be happy I hope. He wants a sibling it's just... am I too old for this now?"

"You're 37" Steve frowned.

"Nearly forty" Tony counteracted. "Oh god, what am I gonna tell Stephan?"

"The truth?"

"Not useful Steven"

"Tony. I've seen you with Peter. And with Ari and George and you are amazing with kids. Stephan is lucky to be your alpha and I'm sure he's going to be happy about this pup. And if not you've got a whole team of us ready to kick his alpha ass anytime"

"Language Cap" Tony chuckled. "Don't want your daughter picking up any bad words"

"Mama" Arielle cooed happily scenting Steve with her pacifier in her mouth.

Steve smiled and kissed her forehead before turning back to Tony. The genius was still proceeding to stare down at the pregnancy test in front of him, eyes glistening slightly with tears.

"It'll be fine Tony. But you should tell him before your scent changes. Do you know how far along you are?"

"3 weeks ago was my last heat so around that time"

"Get an appointment with Dr Cho tomorrow. And tell Stephan" Steve instructed. "Okay but would you keep this on the down low please? I don't want the rest of the team to know yet"

"You better tell Rhodes, Pepper and Happy too. They need to know"

"Ugh so many people. And Rhodes is gonna get all protective alpha."

"He cares about you. We all do"

"Okay I'll tell him. Now, right now" Tony stood up and shook his arms and legs about.

"Come on the others want you in on the celebrations. I think Bucky's doing cake soon"

"Oh god no I don't think my stomach can't handle that"

"Ahh good old morning sickness" Steve chuckled. "How I don't miss that. Or having to pee every five minutes. That's not good either" he listed with a smile as they walked towards the elevator.

"Rogers I swear to god I will throw up over you"

"If you do you'll be cleaning Ari up. And she doesn't take it fondly being woken up" he winked.

"Cruel Rogers, cruel. I can't believe the world has you pegged as innocent."

They arrived on the communal floor and much to their surprise the party was already in full swing. How long had they been down there? George was in his high chair, throwing his toys to the ground and squealing as Sam picked them back up and gave them back to him, only to have the toddler alpha throw them back to the ground. Bucky, however was on the other side of the room, sitting domestically on the couch with Peggy, Wanda, Loki and Clint as they spoke amongst themselves. The rest of the team were standing around the room, either chatting or eating or both as they minded their own business. Tony went off to find his alpha as Thor spotted the two omegas and hurried on over to their side.

"Steven" He greeted. "May I take her?"

"Oh sure. She's asleep though so please be careful" Steve passed over his daughter, who whimpered slightly but Steve purred lovingly which lulled her back to her sleep.

"Steven how are you fairing? I understand you still are finding it difficult to leave her"

"She's my cub, Thor of course I'm not going to abandon her"

"You know what I mean. Hammer is gone Steven. There is no more threat"

Ahh yes. Justin Hammer, the man who destroyed Steve's life. After three months of searching, the Avengers had finally found Hammer, only for Thor to put Möljnir through his head. Part of him was grateful. The threat to his pup had been eliminated and she wouldn't be hurt anymore. Yet it was never good when a man had been killed. Innocent or not.

"It's not that Thor. What if someone else tries to hurt her?"

"I shall vanquish anyone with the mere thought."

Steve stared lovingly into Thor's eyes, trying desperately not to submit to his alpha. No. Not his. He had said it months ago. Whatever it was between them: couldn't happen. So instead he tried to stutter out the words: "Thank you"

"Hey Steve. Where's Tony and Strange it's time for cake?" Bucky asked, joining the two.

"Tony needed to talk to him for a while"

"Oh what about?"

"I don't know" Steve lies, smiling. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you did it without them"

"Okay I'll fetch my asshole of an alpha" he winked. "Wilson come on!" He yelled over to Sam, who rushed to his side.

Later that night, when all the kids had finally been put to bed, the adults sat around the communal living room, each with a glass of wine as they relaxed after a hard day.

"Anyone want a refill?" Sam asked, passing the bottle around the room, missing out Steve, Tony and Bucky.

"So, Stark whats the real reason you're not drinking tonight?" Clint asked.

"On a cleanse" Tony responded from his place on Stephan's chest.

"I call bullshit"

"Leave it alone Clint" Steve rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Stark just tell us"

"It's called mind your own business, Barton. You know what fine you wanna know. Fine."

Tony looked to Stephan, who nodded his head and smiled before saying: "We're pregnant"

"Oh my god" Bruce smiled. "Guys I'm so happy for you. Congratulations!"

"Uh huh. Nope. 'We're' not pregnant. I'm pregnant. You are not the one who will be looking like a whale in a couple months" Tony pouted.

"Congratulations Tony. How far along are you?" Bucky asked.

"3 weeks-ish"

"Morning sickness kicked in yet?" Wanda asked, shyly. As a beta she couldn't have children and while the thought upset her, she was extremely happy that Stark was finally getting his second chance.

"Could say that yea"

"I'll get Sam's moms ginger ale recipe. God knows that thing made me survive the first trimester" Bucky chuckled.

"Thanks Barnes" Tony nodded. The two had an unspoken understanding and were surprisingly close friends. Tony had done well in managing to take into account Bucky's point of view and even if it took a while, he knew that he man in front of him was not the man that killed his parents.

"Does Peter know?"

"Yea I told him earlier. He's excited" The thought made Tony smile softly as he thought of his son, who had waited so long for a sibling. Sure it wasn't ideal and he was going on forty so the pregnancy was considered "high risk" not that Tony cared.

"So boy or girl?"

"I'm three weeks along Hawkass it's way too soon to tell"

"Dude we're omegas. Maternal instincts?"

"A girl" he placed his and Strange's intertwined fingers on his flat stomach and grinned. "I think it's a girl"

"We need more females in the tower" Natasha smiled.

"We are all in great happiness for you Stark"

"Thanks Pointbreak. God I'm thankful I didn't change my name when we bonded"

"There's nothing wrong with my name, Tony"

"Hmm. Why don't you take me to bed and you can hear your name as many times as you want huh?" He wiggled his eyebrow.

Strange smirked, taking Tony's hand and leading him to the elevator.

"See you later then" Clint called out.

"Blame it on the hormones" was the last thing the billionaire said before disappearing.

"Sam how come you're never spontaneous like that?"

"My omega, so demanding" He teased.

"Well you could put a bit more effort into our bond that's all"

Sam rolled his eyes before takings Bucky's hand and pulling him up. "Come on then omega. I'm sweeping you off your feet"

"My hero" Bucky's face was deadpanned. "Okay but if you wake our son up you can deal with the consequences"

"C'mon we got another baby to make" Sam smirked.

"Uh Guys we're still here" Wanda replied awkwardly.

"Baby factory isn't open for business yet babe but we can practice" The elder brunette offered.

"Done let's go" And that was all they'd heard as the couple whisked away to their own floor.

One by one everyone left to do their own thing, leaving Steve and Thor to clean up the empty bottles and wash the dirty glasses.

"So Steven I realised you did not drink tonight. How come?"

"Umm I can't while I'm still nursing Ari" he replied, awkwardly.

"Ah I see"

"Have you spoken to Loki? It's been a while some I heard from him"

"Nay. Loki must deal with his business but I assure you he will return for his niece soon. He has become quite fond of her"

"Well she is fond of her Uncle Loki too" Suddenly Thor's hand fell on top of Steve's as they glanced at each other. In that moment, nothing else mattered. It was just them in the world and Thor's scent became a hundred times more alluring. Next thing he knew, they were both leaning in and Thor was carrying him to the couch.


	20. The morning after the night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

The sun was what woke Steve Rogers at 5:52am on the 29th of May 2016. At first, he felt confused as to why he was on the couch in the common room but then the memories of the previous night flooded his head, overwhelming him. Well shit. He thought. That was definitely not the plan. Thor's strong, muscular arms which were wrapped around his waist were suddenly retracted as the older man sat up slightly and smiled.

"Good morning"

"Morning" Steve replied.

"Last night was..."

"Unexpected" Steve finished, chuckling.

"That is definitely one word. Do you regret it?" Thor asked.

"No. No I don't, do you?"

"Nay"

"Master Rogers, I do believe young Arielle is in need of feeding." JARVIS' voice called out.

"We should get dressed" Steve laughed. "I need to tend to our daughter" Now Steve was a little worried. He'd left his daughter alone in her crib all night and while she hadn't woke up (He'd asked Jarvis as soon as she was born to be a baby monitor) he still felt a little freaked out. It was the first time leaving her for so long after the kidnapping and honestly it was a big step to take.

"Or we could...go for another" he smirked, kissing down the line of already fading hickeys.

"Thor" Steve turned his head, sitting up and wrapping the blanket around his waist.

"I thought you said you didn't regret it"

"Oh god no I don't. I just don't really wanna have to deal with Tony at this time of the morning"

"Aye I understand. I was beginning to think it was off the table"

"Oh Thor" Steve sighed happily. "With us...it's never off the table" he smiled.

"That's good to know" Thor leaned their foreheads together.

"Now get changed O'horny god" he laughed, standing up and throwing on his boxer shorts. "Where's my shirt?"

"On the table" Thor replied, throwing his own over his head and taking his own underwear from the floor.

"Ah yes" Steve chuckled nervously. "I'm gonna get in the shower. We should talk. Later"

"Aye we should. Maybe I shall join you in your shower?"

Steve rolled his eyes at the god. "I'm thinking not. We should talk when we can't get distracted by other things"

"So later"

"Later. I'll come find you"

"Deal" Steve smiled before leaving to his own floor, heading straight into the nursery to pick up his daughter. "Good morning baby girl" He cooed.

"Mama" she nuzzled into his pec. "Ah ya"

"Hungry honey?"

"La"

"Come on then let's get you fed" He cooed, lifting his shirt and letting her latch on. Once she'd finished half an hour later, he had gotten in the bath with her and got her dressed before heading back down to the common room with her secured tightly in the sling. "Morning guys"

"Someone's chipper" Tony smirked.

"What no I'm not what are you talking about?"

"Relax big guy I was joking" Tony laughed before pausing and throwing up in the kitchen sink.

"I have to say I feel like you deserve that" Steve replied.

"God I forgot what morning sickness was like" Tony groaned. "This kid better be worth it"

"They will be" Steve assured him.

"Which reminds me I need to talk to you. So I know it's too early to be talking about but there is a limited supply of omegas around the tower and I need a birthing partner."

"Okay..."

"Would...could...will you do it please? You don't have to I just..."

"Of course. Tony I'd be honoured." Steve reassured him. "Really"

"Oh thank god. Cause the only other options are Barnes, Clint and Loki. After everything with my parents Barnes and I aren't the closest, Clint's an asshole and Loki's...well Loki. Plus I guess I genuinely kind of like you" Tony admitted.

"That's sweet Tony of course I will"

Tony teared up slightly before turning around and vomiting again. "Hormones" He shuddered. "I'm not even a month along yet"

"Gets worse" Steve smiled. "I'll make you the tea that helped me through the worse of mine"

"Thank you" Tony replied weakly before regurgitating the rest of the contents of his stomach. At that moment, Pepper Potts stride into the kitchen alongside Rhodey, who was on annual leave from the Air Force.

"Oh god Tony are you okay?" The female alpha rushed over to him, rubbing circles into his back.

"I'm fine Pep." He groaned. "Jarvis can you call Stephan down please?"

"Morning sickness huh?" Rhodey smiled softly, putting himself on the other side of his best friend and wiping his bangs away from his pale, sweaty face.

"Something like that"

"C'mon take a sip of water" Rhodey encouraged.

Tony shook his head childishly. "Nuh huh. It'll only come back up"

"You've gotta have something"

"Later" Tony yawned.

"Good morning Midgardians" Thor announced, happily. He ignored the two alphas huddled over Tony and headed straight for Steve. "Good morning Steven"

"Morning Thor" Steve smiled. "Coffee?" He asked, getting up and walking towards the coffee maker with regular coffee. Due to the now three people in the tower who couldn't drink caffeine, Tony had brought anther coffee maker and filled it with decaf instead, despite the fact that everyone had their own in their individual floors too.

"Thank you" Thor praised.

Steve tried to hide his smile behind the mug but failed and instead looked down at his daughter.

"Lalala" She babbled.

"Good morning min skatt" Thor cooed, kissing Arielle's small head of hair.

"What language is that?"

"I believe it is what Midgardians call Norwegian. It means my treasure in your language"

"Wow that's beautiful" Steve smiled.

Eventually the rest of the Avengers gathered in the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"So Steven perhaps we should talk now"

"Not in front of everyone" Steve whispered back. "Come to the gym in an hour and then we'll talk"

"I look forward to it" Thor smirked, walking away into the living room.

"So Stevie d'you wanna take the kids to park later?" Bucky asked, feeding mashed banana to Georgie who was confined in the high chair.

"Sure. I'm going to the gym for a bit but we can go after and grab some lunch out if you want?"

"Sure sounds good" Bucky agreed before turning to Tony "Tony do you wanna join us? Might be nice to be around kids again"

"Sure Barnes I just need to shower to wash out the stench of vomit" he grimaced.

"I'll come with you" Stephan kissed Tony's cheek.

"So what are you up to today my brilliant and sexy alpha" Tony grinned, wrapping an arm around his neck and trying to kiss him, only to have Stephan dodge.

"You have puke breath" Stephan grimaced, turning his head. "I have a meeting with Wong later that's all so what'd you say I take you and Peter out for dinner later?"

"Ooh. Can we have sushi?"

"Umm Tony you can't eat sushi." Bruce added shyly. "It's bad for the baby"

"Right. Okay how about that Italian place in Brooklyn?" Stephan asked, kissing Tony's forehead and holding him close to his body.

"Sounds perfect. Speaking of, where is my son?"

"Right here, Dad" Peter ran into the room, picking up some toast from the plate in the middle of the table.

"Late again Pete. If this carries on you know I'll have to ground you. And you know what that means: No lab privileges and no patrolling"

"Sorry Dad. I have to go meet Ned."

"Okay well come straight home. Stephan is taking us out tonight"

"Ooh okay thanks Mr Strange"

"No problem kid" Strange chuckled. "Now come on Tony, let's wash that sick off of you"

"M'kay" Tony hummed.

"Those guys are sickening" Bucky grumbled, wiping George's mouth.

"Not much worse than you two" Clint pointed out.

"Hmph"

"Leave em alone Buck, it's new and they've just found out they're having a pup together. You remember how you and Sam were when you found out about Georgie" Steve smiled.

"Dadda" Georgie cooed. "Mama"

"What's wrong bud?" Sam asked, pulling his son up and into his arms.

"Dadda no" he jumped up and down in his fathers arms and made Sam sigh as he replaced his son on the floor and let him crawl around.

"Okay I'll going to the gym" Steve announced. "Let's go honey" He cooed to Arielle who was happily babbling to herself.

"I shall join you" Thor smiled, walking towards the elevator with them.

"Okay great"

Once down in the elevator Steve asked Jarvis to stop surveying the room for a while as the two spoke.

"So last night" Steve begun.

"Aye. Last night."

"It was fun"

"Aye indeed it 'twas" Thor smirked as Steve placed Arielle in the play pen, set up by Tony for whenever Bucky or Steve wanted to go to the gym and didn't want to leave their kids.

"So what are we doing here,Thor? Are you just here to lead me on again or what?"

"I meant it when I told you how I felt about you Steven"

"Well I'm sorry for not believing you but when told you that I loved before we slept together you then left me and got married."

"Steven I don't want to hurt you. I want a life together. Us and our daughter. We'd be happy"

"I am happy, Thor."

"Can't you see me in your future. Bonded with maybe a few more pups running around" Thor pleaded. "Please just give this a chance. I love you"

"I love you too"

"So.." Thor smiled, brightly at the omega.

"Let's start fresh" Steve beamed. "But maybe not tell anyone yet"

Thor yelled in happiness and spun Steve around, kissing him chastely. "I love you"

"I love you too" Steve cried.

"Why are you crying? Is everything alright?"

"I'm just happy. I've been dreaming about this moment for so long"

"Steven I would formally like to court you. To take you out without the team or young Arielle."

"Like a date"

"Aye. A date"

"Thor I'm scared to leave her" the omega admitted.

"And that's okay. You went through something tragic and no one expects you to simply ignore that. But if you let me I will spend the rest of my life proving that there is nothing to fear"

"Thor... your life will be so much longer than mine. Even Ari will outlive me" Steve cried.

"Nay. There is a spell. 'Twas placed on a golden fruit many years ago my my ancestors. It would make you live as long as I"

"So". Steve squeezed his hands. "We're really doing this?"

"Aye I think we are"


	21. Million Reasons

Steve and Thor lay in bed after a night of passionate love-making with Steve resting his head on his alpha's chest as they exchanged small and meaningful kisses and cuddles.

"So our 6 month anniversary is in a couple of days" Steve mused. "Are we doing anything?"

"Aye I have the whole evening planned out. It will be the most pleasurable I assure you"

"I can't wait. God this all seems like a dream" Steve rubbed Thor's arm, which was wrapped securely around his naked waist and smiled happily.

"A good dream I hope"

"The best." He answered. "I love you"

"And I, you"

Steve looked to the side at his bedside clock and saw the time was 7:04am. "Okay I'm going to check on our daughter and then go for a run with Sam" he announced.

"I shall join you and our princess momentarily" Thor promised as Steve left his place in Thor's arms.

"Okay" Steve gave one last kiss to Thor's lips before changing and heading into Arielle's nursery in the next room. "Good morning cubby" He cooed. "How is my baby girl doing today?" Arielle looked to her mother with big blue eyes and made grabby hands. At 16 months she had reached all of the necessary milestones and was happier than ever. She'd officially learned a grand total of three words consisting of: Mama, Dada and no. Currently, her favourite word was no and even if she wanted something she would just simply turn her head and repeat the word. No matter how frustrating it was to her parents, it always seemed to put a smile on both Thor and Steve's faces.

"Ayayayaya" Aria babbled.

"Hungry, honey?"

"No" she giggled. "No"

"Are you sure?" Steve teased. "You don't want to eat that's okay. Mama could go for a day without it"

"Mama" Arielle nuzzled his pec, making Steve purr before he lifted his shirt. As she latched on, Steve got lost in his thoughts. His inner omega was in perfect content at the prospect of being able to provide and nurture his pup. After all, even if she was now a toddler she was still his baby and it seemed like for a while she was all he had. No words could describe how thankful he was that he decided against letting her go and he tried everyday to make up the mere thought of it.

"I will never get used to seeing this" Thor grinned, standing and leaning in the doorway.

"Well don't get used to it" Steve teased. "I'm trying to encourage her to eat normal foods a little more now" he sighed. While he didn't want to quit breastfeeding her yet; his parenting books had suggested that she was to be mainly eating the mashed versions of regular foods so he had decided on nursing her twice a day, once in the morning and once before she went to bed.

"I think you look radiant" Thor beamed, coming up behind Steve, who was sitting in the rocking chair, and cuddling him close.

"Why thank you" Steve blushed. "Is everything Okay? You seem very cuddly today."

"Just admiring my omega. I truly don't deserve you"

"Thor? What's making you say that?"

"I don't wish to upset you" Thor shook his head.

"Thor I'm fine. For the first time in ages I'm perfectly fine"

"I know you still hurt sometimes. I can hear you when you awaken and leave the bedroom"

"Oh Thor. Honey I don't want to worry you"

"I simply wish you felt like you could talk to me, 'tis all"

As Steve began to fall into distress, Arielle pulled away. "Mama" she whimpered.

"I'm okay pup. Mamas okay" Satisfied, Aria latched on again, happily suckling away. "Thor can we not do this now please."

"You must talk about it Steven. If you can't speak to me, then who?"

"Can we wait until I'm home again please. I'll ask Tony to babysit for a bit just please give me an hour"

"Of course." Thor agreed. "I suppose that is only fair"

After Steve had left for his run with Sam and Bucky, he quickly picked picked up his daughter from Thor dropped her down to Tony's floor, only two above them.

"Thank you for doing this, Tony"

"No problem Capsicle. Anything for my favourite niece" the genius omega grinned and rubbed his heavily pregnant belly.

"Are you sure you're up to this? You don't have to"

"Rogers, I'm fine. Stephan's with Wong and Pete's at school so Ari can help me with baby names." He stopped, cooing at the little pup in his lap. "You wanna help Uncle Tony, pup?"

"No" She giggled. "No"

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"No"

"What do you want to do?" Tony chuckled.

"No"

Steve laughed at his daughter before beginning to walk back to the elevator, only to have Arielle throw a fit.

"Mama!" She screamed, throwing her arms in the air, demanding attention from her omega mother.

"Arielle Margret Rogers do not throw a tantrum on me." Steve replied sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mama no" she cried "Mama"

"Baby I have to go for a bit. I'll be back as soon as possible I promise"

"No" she screamed. "No, no, no"

"I'm so sorry Tony i don't know why she's like this now" Eventually, Steve picked up his daughter, cradling her the way he did when she was an infant and purred for long enough that she slowly fell asleep. "I don't know how long she'll be out for but if she starts screaming just ask Jarvis to fetch me, alright?"

"Sure thing, Cap."

Taking one last glance at his pup, Steve left for his own floor where Thor awaited, nerves bubbling in his stomach and the familiar throb of heartache in his chest as he began preparing and putting his words together.

"Steven is everything alright?" Thor's strong scent nearly overpowered Steve's willpower as the two sat down on the couch, facing each other. "Now, shall we talk?"

"Yes" The omegas voice shook with every thought.

"Do you feel as you can talk to me?"

"Don't be silly of course I do"

"Do you trust me?"

Steve hesitated before whispering:"no"

"Ahh. I see."

"I'm sorry you don't deserve this. You deserve someone who can put their complete and utter faith in you."

"Tell me, Steven. Why?"

"When I was...with Hammer... I thought of a million other places that I'd rather be. I was scared and alone and I felt something I hadn't felt in a really long time. I felt helpless. And I hadn't felt that way since before the serum. And then of course there was Aria. She was so young and he just snatched her away from the pack in order to fulfil his sick fantasies." Steve wiped away the tear forming in his eye. "Steven..."

"I was so alone" he cried. "I was a play thing. He used me and took me away from home when I was most vulnerable, only to find out that he could reduce the serum and expose me even more?"

"I will never know how you feel. But I promised you that I would spend my life trying to make up for the heartbreak you endured"

"It's not just you. It's any alpha even if it's on the street. I don't see myself the same way...I can't. What kind of omega am I? I couldn't protect my pup when she needed me the most, what kind of mother does that make me?"

"A hurt one. One who has experienced so much pain and heartbreak that they struggle but still manage to look after their pup and love and nurture them. 'Tis true as an alpha I shall never know the hurt you went through but I promise you my darling you are not alone, nor have you ever been"

"I'm sorry, Thor"

"Nay. You should never apologise to me. You're perfect, Steven I am the luckiest man in the world"

"I'm ready Thor. To tell everyone."

"You've made me the happiest man I could ever be" Thor grinned, leaning in and kissing Steve soaking in the contentment in the moment. "I love you more than life itself"

"I love you too" Steve beamed. "Thank you for listening"

"No. Thank you for opening up Steven. I promise it will be better now. Why don't you bring Aria up and we can go to the soft play area"

"Yea that sounds great" Steve chuckled.

"Ayee"

"I'll get her now" With a final kiss Steve retreated into the elevator. "Hi Tony" he greeted his fellow teammate, smiling from ear to ear.

"Someone looks happy" Tony smirked.

"I am."

"Assuming you and Thor sorted your shit out then?"

Steve blushed. "Yea we did. Where's Aria?"

"Nap time. She got tired watching Tangled for the second time in a row."

"Ahh I see" Steve chuckled. "So has baby Strange got a name?"

"Stark. Baby Stark"

"Wow you really don't like Strange's name do you?"

"It's not the best" Tony chucked. "Okay but it's totally not my fault. And I think I've found one. Morgan"

"Pretty"

"Morgan Grace Stark" Tony winced.

"Is everything alright?"

"The little booger likes to kick me in the ribs" He sighed.

"Have you been out of the tower at all today?"

"No" Tony replied. "If I leave the media will have a field day."

"What have you done?"

"I have watched tangled twice with your daughter" Tony said, smugly. "I don't like this I'm too big to work, my asshole of an alpha ditched me all day and I'm bored" he whined.

"I'm sorry Tony. I get it, I do. You can come to the soft play place with us if you want"

"Who's us?"

"Thor, me and Ari. Bucky's on a mission, Sam and Bruce took George out to get groceries, Loki's still MIA, Wanda and Nat are at HQ and Clint's in heat so it's just us."

"Sure what the hell." Tony agreed.

"How longs she been down for?"

"An hour? She had lunch and just fell asleep on me so I put her in Morgan's crib."

"Oh Tony you didn't have to do that. She would have been fine on the couch."

"It's fine Rogers, it's not like Morgan needs it. Right now she's perfectly fine setting up camp on my bladder." Tony snorted, rubbing his bump calmly.

"Is she kicking?"

Tony nodded before hesitantly adding: "You wanna feel?"

"Can I?" Steve waited for confirmation before reaching out to place a hand on Tony's enlarged stomach. "Wow she's strong" he chuckled. "Tony... talk to Strange."

"About what?"

"You know what I'm on about Tony. It's not bad to talk about your feelings and if you feel like your alpha is abandoning you than it's definitely something that you should talk about. Communication is important" Tony sniffled. "Are you crying?"

"No I have allergies." Tony replied, sniffling more. "I'm going to check on Arielle I'll be back in a minute" Steve smiled. "It's okay Tony."

"No it's not. I can't be mad at my Alpha for working it's just... I was all alone whilst being pregnant with Pete. I keep thinking that he's going to leave and I'll be back to square one. I barely scraped surviving looking after Pete how could I do it with two? It's a miracle I didn't fuck him up too bad"

"Tony you're an amazing parent. An amazing mother to both Peter and Morgan. And you're not alone anymore. We're a pack remember?"

"I used to have nothing and then I got this job and this family. And you guys make me better" Tony admitted.

"Sap" Steve teased, rubbing Tony's back.

"Now Rogers, go check on that baby girl of yours and leave me to get ready. If I remember where I put my keys and phone. I can blame that on pregnancy brain right? Yea we'll call it that"

"Be right back" Steve smiled happily. This place was finally a complete home.


	22. Morgan Stark

If Steve was truthful with himself, he would admit it took them another two months to admit their relationship status. It was a cold and drizzly Thursday afternoon and the team were all gathered together, watching crappy movies and trying to maintain heat. Bruce and Nat sat with her legs over his as they cuddled together, showing the rare displays of affection, while Bucky and Sam lay underneath one blanket with Sam rubbing the omegas stomach and kissing his cheek, an action shown commonly when Bucky had been pregnant (Steve had made sure to make a mental note to talk to his best friend when they were alone. He knew they were trying again and from the looks of it, it had taken.) Tony, had somehow managed to koala himself over his alpha, which must have been extremely uncomfortable given that he was 41 weeks pregnant. Clint had cushioned himself on the floor below Tony and Stephan. The scene was awfully domestic and as Steve took a sip of his wine he couldn't help but smile at his pack. Four years ago these people had taken him in. They'd given him a job and most importantly a place to call home. From shy and quiet Bruce to loud and rowdy Clint. They deserved to know and it was finally time to tell them.

"Hey guys pause the movie please" Steve coughed, getting his friends attention. "I need to tell you something."

"Everything alright man?" Sam asked.

"Steven are you sure about this?" Thor whispered as Steve nodded and took his hand. "Me and Thor are seeing each other."

"O..okay then" Tony snorted. "How long?"

"Eight months in a couple days." Steve replied.

"Have you met Thor's parents yet?"

"Oh god no." Steve shuddered.

"Asgard is not as modern as Midgard I'm afraid. There is only two omegas and they are my mother and brother."

"So if Asgard hates omegas how do people procreate?"

"Well our betas are different as they can bare offspring"

"Huh. That's interesting" Bruce smiled.

"Aye indeed."

"We're happy for you and thunder thighs we really are" Tony winced.

"Thank you Tony" Steve grinned before his smile faulted. "Tony what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine" he denied, moving around in Stephan's arms.

"Tony is it the baby?" His alpha asked, looking over his mate for injuries.

"I think she decided to have a flare for the dramatic" Tony groaned.

"Dad?" Peters voice was small with worry. "I'm okay Petie" Tony grimaced. "My water hasn't broke yet so it's gonna be ages right? Let's just watch the movie."

"Tony you need to let me check." Bruce  insisted.

"Nope the baby is fine"

"Tony" Natasha put a hand on the elder omega's shoulder and smiled. "You're in labour. The baby is coming"

"You're so stubborn Tony." Stephan grunted. "Let Bruce check on you please"

"Fine" Tony grumbled, reaching for someone to help him up. "But I'm really sure it was just those braxton hicks contractions"

"I'll be the judge of that" Bruce and Stephan lead Tony back upstairs into his nesting room before checking on the baby. Five minutes later he peeled off the rubber glove and smiled at his friend and lab partner. "Well you're three centimetres dilated so you're definitely in labour."

"How much longer will it be?" Strange asked, squeezing Tony's hand as anther uncomfortable contraction hit him.

"It's hard to say this isn't really my area of expertise but I seem to have ignored that for Steve and James so... I'll be back to check on him in an hour and we'll go from there"

"Thank you Bruce."

"Can I get up? I feel like I want to walk around"

Bruce chuckled before replying: "Later. Now it's best you sleep before I give you the epidural in a couple hours time"

"Obviously you don't know me at all Brucie Bear. I don't want to sleep."

"Too bad, Tony. Do what's right for your daughter, please?"

"Fine" Tony huffed. "For Morgan. Could you ask one of the others to pick Peter up from school? Happy's on vacation."

"I'm sure someone will. Jarvis could you let the others know please?"

"Of course Doctor Banner" Jarvis' voice paused before adding. "Master Rogers says that he will collect young Peter"

"Ugh I'm so ready for this to be over" Tony groaned. "I miss coffee and scotch."

"Babe I thought you were breastfeeding?"

"Oh god this just gets worse" The omega cried. "I blame you" he pointed a finger at his alpha, accusingly. "You and your super alpha dick. It's your fault I'm miserable" he paused before sighing again. "I'm sorry honey I didn't mean that."

"I know. How's the pain?"

"Great. Never better" He said sarcastically.

The moment was almost perfect. Until the assemble alarm rang aloud.

"Shit" Bruce cursed. "Strange we've got to go"

"What? No you can't leave me" The labouring omega protested.

"Steve will be here" Luckily Steve had told Fury that he had been asked to be Tony's birthing partner so for any mission that could come up (fate had a weird way of showing itself) he didn't have to go.

"I don't give a shit you cannot leave me like this, Strange. I swear to god I will cut off your dick."

"Tony I have to go. I signed up for this the moment I agreed to join the Avengers."

Tony cried, knowing he was fighting a loosing battle. "Hurry back. I mean it don't you dare miss this"

"Not for the world" Stephan kissed his mate passionately before leaning down to talk to the large bump. "Stay there, Princess."

"I love you."

"I love you too" was Stephan's last words before leaving the room. Steve came upstairs a few minutes later, knocking on the door and awaiting permission to enter the nest. "Hi Tony. How're you doing?"

"I'm fine Cap"

Steve looked unamused. "Truth now"

"I forgot how hard the contractions were." Tony chuckled. "Did everyone leave?"

"Yes. Bruce is downstairs and the kids are at Shield."

Suddenly Tony had keeled over in pain, one hand gripping his stomach and one squeezing Steve's hand. "Shh. It's okay" Steve soothed.

"Fuck" Tony groaned. "That hurt"

"Try get some sleep. Im going to pick Peter up and I'll be right back I promise."

"M'kay" Tony yawned. And the next thing Steve knew, the genius was asleep. The journey to pick Peter up took less than twenty minutes and as soon as he saw his uncle, in replacement to his dad, he knew something was wrong. "Uncle Steve please just tell me what's wrong?"

"Your dads in the early stages of labour." Steve explained. "Everything's fine he's at the tower with Bruce, he just couldn't pick you up"

"Where's Stephan?"

"The alarm went off. There was a mission?"

"Where? Will he be back in time?!" The youngling exclaimed.

"Of course he will. Your dad is fine, Peter I promise"

"Can I see him?"

"I'm sure he'd love to see you. You want to stop off at that Delmar's place?"

"I don't know Steve. I really just wanna see dad"

"C'mon it'll cheer you up. I promise"

After a minute or so Peter reluctantly agreed. He hadn't actually eaten since lunch and with his spider powers, he needed to eat almost as many calories as Steve and Bucky did. After heading to the much loved sandwich shop and getting two large subs, the two omegas finally made their way back to the tower. It had been nearly two hours after all and Steve hoped that everything was alright. With no word from the team, he was beginning to worry and he truly hoped that Stephan would be back in time for the actual birth.

"Tony we're home" Steve announced, walking into the penthouse apartment floor. He could no longer hear the desperate cries of pain coming from the nesting room and realised he had no time before Peter had rushed into the room.

"Dad! Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Tony giggled. "M'fine Petie"

"Hi Steve" Bruce smiled. "I gave him the epidural so he'll be a little out of it for a while"

"Is he okay?"

"He's absolutely fine, Peter. Everything is normal and progressing just fine"

"Is he closer now?"

"6 centimetres dilated so getting there. His water broke a little while ago" Bruce explained to Steve who nodded. "I'll check on him again in an hour" The doctor smiled. "I'm going to get a report from the team I'll let you know what I find"

"Thank you Dr Banner"

"Steve, how many times, Bruce is just fine"

"Right. Sorry Bruce" the doctor gave a quick nod of acknowledgement before leaving to get a status report from presumably Nat.

"Hey, Rogers?" Tony giggled. "Will you stay?"

"Sure, Tony" Steve chuckled. "Peter could you get your father some more ice chips? They're in the freezer"

"Okay, I'll be right back"

"I can't wait for this to be over" Tony groaned. "I'm done with pregnancy and babies. This is it"

Steve laughed, wholeheartedly at his friends doped state.

"Is Stephan home yet? I miss him"

"No he's not home yet. He will be soon I promise"

As if the situation wasn't awkward enough but then Tony started crying. "I want my alpha. That son of a bitch left his PREGNANT  mate who is currently in the middle of birthing HIS child and he actually had the nerve to leave to play hero? That asshole is gonna get it when he gets back"

"Oh Tony. He'll be home before Morgan gets here I promise"

"What if he gets hurt? And what if something worse happens?"

"Nothing will. He's got the whole team to back him up. He'll be here I promise"

To be honest, Steve didn't lie. The team had returned just in the nick of time. As Bruce told Tony to bear down, Stephan came crashing into the room, through an orange rimmed portal. "I'm here Tony. I'm here"

"Oh god. Stephan" the omega cried. "Mate"

"You've got to do what Bruce says okay? I'll be right outside"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Steve would admit he felt slightly awkward in the middle of what was clearly an intimate conversation but as his duty of birthing partner, he had to be there. "Now give birth to our child and I'll see you soon."

With one last kiss, the alpha left, closing the door and leading himself to where the team and Peter were waiting in their private living room. "Okay Tony, push" Several quite loud screams and one broken finger later, Morgan Grace Stark was born at 5:53pm on the 10th January 2015. She weighed in at 7 pounds and 3 ounces and was 16inches tall. Immediately she had been settled on Tony's chest, so he could scent and imprint her while Stephan and Peter were allowed back inside the room. Steve had silently slipped away, saying his congratulations before letting the family have their peace.

"Is everyone okay?" Clint asked, standing

"Yea. They're all perfectly fine. I figured we could leave them to the family bonding for a while so who wants dinner?"

"I could kill for shawarma right about now" Bucky moaned.

"JARVIS? Usual order please" Steve asked the A.I. before retreating into the kitchen for a beverage. "Buck can we talk?"

"Sure, Punk. What's up?" He asked as they got into the kitchen.

"Something you wanna tell me?" Steve looked amused at the almost guilty expression on his friends face.

"Damn fine, Punk you caught me. Yes, me and Sam are having another kid."

"I'm so happy for you, Buck" Steve smiled, hugging the other omega.

"It's a little early and we wanted to wait until the first trimester was over with"

"Sorry Buddy but earlier on the couch you were pumping off enough pheromones to fill the tower."

"This is Stark's day. Let's not take that away from him I don't think anyone wants another Stark diva moment." At that moment, Sam walked into the kitchen and wrapped an arm around Bucky's waist, laying his head on his shoulder from behind. "Did he guess it?"

"Yes he knows" Bucky smiled. "Figured it out all on his own"

"Hardly. You been smelling so sweet. Like honey and caramel." Sam nosed at Bucky's neck. "Hmm"

"Ugh you horny alpha. Wait until we're on our own floor"

"Hmm. Your fault. Going around smelling like you do. All pregnant and motherly. Can't get enough of ya"

Bucky rolled his eyes and turned to face his alpha before jumping into his arms. Sam stumbles a little but managed to support the weight of the super-soldier who had wrapped his legs around the alphas waist. "Babe you're a little heavy"

"You calling me fat, Wilson?"

"Not at all, Wilson"

"Hmm. Love it when you call me that. All I can think is mine, mine, mine"

"You guys disgust me" Steve shuddered. "I'm standing right here"

"Sorry Stevie but I got a hunk of alpha like this and can't seem to take my hands off him" Bucky kissed Sam while dragging a finger along his bond mark. "Mine"

"Mine" Sam replied.

"Puking" Steve rolled his eyes. "C'mon guys this isn't even your kitchen."

"Uh Capitan Rogers? Tony wants you to meet Morgan" Rhodey interrupted, staring at the three. "I'm coming, Colonel." Steve gave one last look to his friends before leaving the room and entering Tony's nest. The omega looked blissful, koala-ed around his alpha with his son on one side and his daughter in his arms. "Hey,Cap. Wanna meet her?"

"Of course" Steve grinned, accepting the newborn into his arms as Tony rested. "Hi beautiful. Wow, Tony she's stunning."

"Isn't she? Just like her mother" he boasted. "Hmm. Mom go back to bed" Peter grumbled, half asleep. Tony kissed his sons head before turning back to Steve. "Thanks, Cap. For everything."

"It's what a best friend does" Steve grinned.

Tony gasped dramatically. "Aw hell Capsicle you've made me cry again" he wiped away the tears. "Damn. Rhode's gotta work extra hard to beat Captain America as a best friend"

"There is no competition. Rhodes is your Alpha friend, I'm your omega friend."

"Hmm. I can live with that." Tony grinned before falling asleep on Stephan. Steve chuckled at the two before placing Morgan in the crib. "Goodnight guys"


	23. Much ado about nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s birthday party leads to an interruption from an unexpected guest.

The morning of the fourth of July, the weather was bright and the sun gleamed proudly in the crystal blue sky. Inside the Avengers Tower, the atmosphere was tranquil as everyone prepared for the barbecue later that afternoon in order to celebrate both Independence Day and Steve's 98th birthday. Aria (the latest nickname for the youngest Rogers) had, had a beautiful, quiet birthday party two days prior in which was an intimate celebration between just the pack. It had been amazing and Steve couldn't quite believe his little girl had already turned two years old.

When the Captain has awoken on the day of his  birthday he was faced with Arielle, who had climbed out of her crib and into their bedroom the night before, cuddled in between himself and Thor on their huge California king bed. The god was also already awake, quietly talking to Ari, who babbled along happily with her father. It was the perfect scene of domesticity. Slowly, the three got up and dressed before meeting the rest of the team for breakfast and they knew it the afternoon had rolled around and the party was in full swing. Currently, Bucky, Peggy and Steve sat together with Clint, who was in charge of the cooking (which frightened the poor omega a little as he hadn't actually seen Clint cook in all four years of knowing him.) Bucky, who was eight months pregnant with his second child overall and first girl leaned happily into his Alphas side as the four omegas chatted. Thor, on the other hand had been put in charge of putting Aria down for her afternoon nap. It was extremely funny to Steve (and the rest of the Avengers) to see the Demi god tire from chasing their rambunctious daughter around the garden, her blonde curly hair flopping around her head.

"There, there min svass" Thor lulled. "My beautiful pup"

"Mama" She sighed, sleepily.

"Nay, your mother is downstairs."

"Okay. Night night daddy" she yawned, finally falling asleep. Thor smiled and kissed her forehead whispering her goodnight before closing the door to the nursery.

"Thor" Loki greeted in desperation.

"Brother what's wrong?"

"I tried to stop him I did"

"Who?" Thor was extremely confused until the moment Loki whispered: "Odin" Thor had rushed downstairs to his his father holding Steve by his throat, against the tower walls. "Father stop!"

"Alpha" Steve wheezed.

"Weak. Pathetic Migardians. This is who you chose as a mate?!"

"Father stop this right now I demand it" Loki intervened, using his magic to throw Odin to the other side of the garden before turning to Bucky, who was stood with his hands on the trigger of his gun, aiming at Odin. "It is alright Barnes."

"Like fuck it is! Someone just tried to kill Steve"

"Alpha" Steve's voice was hoarse and his scent was laced with fear.

"I'm here my love. I have got you"

"Boys" Frigga greeted. "What is going on here?!"

"He found out, Mother. He tried to kill Steven" Loki explained. Frigga rushed over to fallen omega and helped him up. "Are you alright my son?"

"Frigga I didn't think you would come" Steve wheezed as he brushed himself off and looked to where Odin was standing in the middle of the Avengers.

"You are one of my sons now. You think I would miss the day of your birth?"

"Thank you."

"Such sentiments" Odin sneered. "Omegas are so weak"

"That's where you're wrong" Clint interjected.

"We're not weak at all" Bucky placed a hand on his bulging stomach.

"You" Odin pointed to Steve. "You will be coming with me"

"No chance in hell" Steve sneered.

"You will come to Asgard and fight to earn your place as my sons consort."

"I will not do anything."

"You shall come with me. Or your daughter dies"

"You lay a finger on her head and I will kill you.  I don't care if you're a god." The omega threatened, growling at the alpha.

"Father stop this nonsense now I demand it. How dare you threaten the safety of our daughter, this is out of line"

"Then she shall come too" Odin sneered his final words before a flash of light transported them to the unfamiliar planet of Asgard. It was beautiful. Steve's first immediate thought was to sketch this when he got back but then he remembered the circumstances. Aria sat in Thor's arms, against his hip as the alpha tried to distract her from the distress her mother was portraying. "Come with me, Midgardian"

The fighting arena was not overly huge but bigger than what Steve was used to when sparring with the other Avengers. Odin sat gracefully on the makeshift throne alongside Frigga, Loki and Thor (who kept a firm grip on Aria the entire time) all of which were protesting against the madman king. The Warriors Three had also been introduced to Steve, all of whom were due to fight him.

"Sif. Step forward and prepare for battle"

"Father stop this now" Thor demanded.

"Mama" Aria whimpered. "Mama hug"

"It's okay, Sweetheart. Mama's okay I promise" Steve purred, waking over and kissing his pups forehead. "I love you pup"

"I wuv you too Mama." The curly haired toddler rested her nose against Steve's and scrunched up her face.

"Sif" Odin boomed. "Kill him. Or forever be banished from Asgard"

"FATHER NO"

"Restrain them" And with a flick of his wrists, palace guards appeared as if from nowhere to use magical restraints against the three adults. Even Loki seemed distraught as Sif began beating the crap out of Steve, who even without his shield put up his best fight but unfortunately was weak compared to the Asgardian warrior. Thor had done his best to cover their daughters eyes, who was now also screaming for her parent. The whole scene was complete and utter chaos. All of this, produced from the love Thor and Steve bore. Nothing could change it now. Fate had slapped them all in the face and decided their destinies. But this couldn't be the end. No, Thor refused to accept that. Something had to happen.

And then it did.

It was almost like magic. Steve lay bloodied and beaten on the ground, barely conscious as he stretched his fingers out, trying his hardest to concentrate on something, no one knew what. Until Mjolnir twitched from the ground below Thor and zoomed into the awaiting hand. He was worthy. It wasn't like Thor hadn't already known (he wasn't an idiot and knew that the one night that the Avengers had been playing around with the hammer, when it had been Steve's turn, the hammer had budged, if only slightly but still. It had been more than she had done for any other human or alien alive) but knowing it and seeing it were two entirely different things. Pride fizzled in his chest as Thor let out a cry of relief for his beloved. Lightening had been summonsed from the sky and with a loud bang, ricocheted off of the ground. With all his might, Steve shakily got to his feet and smiled a bloody smile at Odin. "I've fought bullies my whole life, sir. You won't be first and you won't be the last. I don't care who you are, if you ever come near me or my family again, I will come for you." He casually dropped the hammer to the floor and turned to Loki, who had been released from the restraints and was grinning at his his future brother in law. "You can get us out of here?"

"Of course. Shall we mother?" The dark haired main grinned before using his magic to transport everyone to the rainbow bridge, before heading back home. It was already 6 o clock in the evening, despite it only feeling as if they had been in Asgard for a mere half hour but when they reached the common room, the five were bombarded with questions.

"Steve what happened to your face?!"

"Are you okay?"

"What did he make you do?"

"It's uh. It's been a really long day and I think I just want to bath Ari and go to bed. I promise you I'll answer any questions you have in the morning."

"Of course Steve go to bed" Bucky rubbed his best friends back. "We'll talk tomorrow yea?"

"Yea. Night guys"

Everyone said their goodnight while the family of three left to go to their own floor. After bathing and dressing Aria the two found themselves in bed at the ripe time of only 7:30pm.

"Steven you were amazing today. You really  proved to our daughter that her secondary gender means nothing in this cruel world. We are both so extremely proud of you"

"Oh Thor. I just did what I had to do"

"Steven. You were always worthy in my eyes. But today made that official. I have come to the realisation that I will not be able to survive knowing that we have not bonded"

"W...what are you saying" Steve sat up.

"Steven I would like to marry and officially bond to you and make our commitment to each other legal in every midgardian way."

"Yes" he whispered. "Yes" he threw himself over Thor and took in his all to familiar scent. "I love you so much"

"I love you too. Omega"

"Alpha"


	24. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is finally here

"Uncle Steve? I'm home!" Peter called, dragging his luggage behind him from the elevator,donned in an MIT jumper and tracksuit bottoms.

"Peter!" The blonde omega smiled, giddily, rushing over to his nephew and pulling the smaller omega into a hug. It wasn't rare to see the eldest of the Stark children, however since leaving high school, nearly eight months ago he had been accepted into his dream school: MIT. Sure it had been a lot to live up to at first. Being the son of MIT's youngest and brightest ever student but Peter had soon lived up to the Stark legacy and was already making extreme progress.

"Hi Mr Rogers" Ned grinned.

"Wassup?" MJ threw up the peace sign, making the adult chuckled.

"Hi guys. How's school?"

"So cool. Much better than high school"

"It's a sad life when my son comes home from college and doesn't even greet me first" Tony smirked.

"Awh hell I'm sorry, Dad I'm just excited. Where is she?"

"With, Thor. She's not as good with people as Arielle was though so I'm sorry if she starts crying." Steve chuckled nervously. Deciding to try for a second baby had been a huge decision on both Steve and Thor's parts. The omega had agreed that while he didn't want to give up his position as Captain America, as well as the bonded mate of the King of Asgard, he would be ecstatic to bring another bundle of joy into their blended family. Elise Natalia Rogers was born at home, in his best, surrounded by Bucky and Tony with Bruce as the deliverer. And already, at only a day old, she was love of his life (alongside Arielle, who had been the most excited for a little sister. Sure, at first she had been jealous but over the duration of the pregnancy, she learned to love and adore her younger sibling) and he knew he would go to any extremes to protect his perfect family of four.

Morgan, who was now three years old, came sprinting into the room, raven coloured hair spraying everywhere as she tackled her brothers leg. "Peter, you're home!"

"Hey there, Morguna. Have you been good for Mom and Dad?"

"Don't be silly Petie. Course i have! Tell him, Momma!"

"She's been an angel" Tony smirked. "Which is more than I can say for you at that age"

"Petie I want a sister"

"Oh, well you're gonna have to talk to mom then won't you" Peter grinned, picking up his sister carefully as she wrapped her legs around his hips and arms around his neck. "An..an I want an alpaca"

"I'll think about it" Tony rolled his eyes.

"To which one?" Morgan cocked her head sideways, staring at Tony intently.

"Is this an interrogation or what?" Steve chuckled loudly as he walked towards his mate and two daughters. "Hi there" Thor beamed, wrapping an arm around Steve's waist and kissing him while one hand lay to rest as support for Elises' head.

"Hi there" the omega greeted. "She's still asleep?"

"Aye. But I suppose it is nearly time for her feeding."

Steve hummed. "Peter wants to meet her. I better do it now before she starts crying" With a quick nod of the head, Thor took their daughter from the sling around his chest and passed her to the Captain, who purred happily at the prospect of being reunited with his pup.

"Mama, what does Ellie eat? I can get her a hotdog! Or a cheeseburger?! Me and Morgan love cheeseburgers!"

The omega chuckled quietly before replying. "It's alright sweetheart. Ellie can't eat those things yet so mommy has to help her" he explained.

"But how?

Steve blushed before looking up to his husband. "You wanna take this one while I look for Pete?"

"Must I?"

Steve smirked and walked away, cuddling his cub close. When he made eye contact with Peter, the teenager beamed and ran over to them, squealing in delight, his friends close behind. "Can I hold her?"

"Course you can" he passed Elise over to Peter and watched as the three cooed over the newborn. "Ned, MJ, would you guys like to hold her?"

"Could we?" Ned's eyes lit up and MJ shrugged curiously. "Of course you guys can."

Halfway between MJ holding her, Elise woke up and noticed that her mother was no longer with her, letting out a sail of distress. Steve immediately apologised to the young beta girl and shushed his daughter enough to walk into the empty kitchen and feed her. Twenty minutes later, Peggy had walked in, batting her walking stick to the ground and sitting beside Steve who took her hand. "Hey there"

"Hi." She giggled. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired and sore but nothing the serum won't fix when it regenerates."

"I remember it as though it were yesterday when I was just finding out you were pregnant the first time"

"God. That was five years ago"

"Time really does fly"

"Yea" The quiet suckling of a nursing baby was the only sound in the room. Steve looked down at Elise and wondered how he got so lucky. 

"I'm proud of you Steve" Peggy grinned. "So. Two"

"Yea" Steve chuckled, bouncing Elise in his arms as she happily nursed.

"Mommy!" Aria screamed, running into the kitchen at top speed and disturbing the peace.

"What's wrong honey?" Steve sighed.

"Mommy I fell."

"Are you bleeding?"

"No. But I hit my head and now it hurts"

"Okay sweetheart. Can you call Dad in here please?"

"Okay" she sniffled, leaving the room quickly to search for Thor.

"You're a very good mother Steve. Never doubt that about yourself."

"Sometimes I don't feel it." He admitted. "It's been so hard, Peg. I know it's been nearly four years but it feels like we've just got back into a normal routine and now we're adding another baby into the mix? I love her more than I could ever explain but what if I'm not ready to have  two kids?"

"You worry too much. It's been a day and you're already doing perfect"

"I'm far from perfect, Peg. There's so much I wish I could change. I just don't know how"

"My son. I wish you wouldn't talk of yourself so" Frigga smiled, gracefully walking the length of the kitchen to sit beside Steve and Peggy. "May I introduce myself? I am Frigga, Mother of Thor and Loki."

"Hello. I'm Peggy" The elderly woman grinned. "It's nice to see another woman looking after him."

"I cannot take the credit. But I've heard many stories of you and it is an honour to meet you" Frigga laughed. "Enough of formalities please."

"Of course"

Steve chuckled at the two elders conversation but was distracted as Elise pulled away.

"Let me, my love" Thor insisted, walking into the room and taking Elise into his arms, upon his shoulder. "Thor you don't have to" Steve sighed. "You're gonna get spit up all over you"

"I have had it many times before. Mother, Lady Peggy May you excuse us for a moment. I must talk to my beloved"

"Of course my son" Frigga kissed Thor on the head before exiting the room with Peggy. "Come, you must tell what Steven was like before I knew him."

"Is everything okay my love? You seem not quite at ease"

"I'm sorry, Alpha." Now Thor knew something was wrong. "Alpha" was a title used only for them, in the secrete environment of their own bedroom. When it was just the two of them and Steve let his guard down.

"I'm a bad mother"

"Never. Don't talk about yourself like that. Is this about Aria? She is okay I promise. Young Stark child wanted to play Lego's so they are content for the moment"

"It's not that" Steve sighed. "I just don't want to fuck this up"

"You won't. You are perfect"

"Stop that. I'm not perfect Thor, not even close. I'm going to ruin you"

"You could never. Look at the two wonderful creations we have. Our two girls, we made from our love. Not everybody gets this. But you deserve it more than anyone I know. You deserve your happily ever after"

"You're my happily ever after"

"Well that's good then isn't it. Because you're mine" Thor beamed.

Steve sighed, knowing he was fighting a loosing battle. "I love you"

"I love you too. Our story has only just begun, my King do not let your past define you"

"Hmm. The wise words of a king" Steve murmured.

Thor let out a huff of laughter. "I think I should put the little one to bed." He grinned, making the two of them look down at the sleeping baby in the alphas arms. The light scent of a fulfilled pup and happy omega filled the air and in that moment, everything was perfect. They were a family. Not just Steve, Thor, Arielle And Elise, but the entire Avengers team. It had been a rough couple of years. Nothing could ruin a love like theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally unrelated note but how would y’all feel about a fanfic where Steve is Thor and Loki’s long lost son?


End file.
